


Legado Secreto

by Aiko_Amane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comportamientos animalísticos, Conexiones irrompibles entre parejas, Drama, Embarazos Múltiples, Estro en humanos, F/M, Humor, Intersex, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Otros, Pregnant Harry, Romance, Sentidos agudizados, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2378393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiko_Amane/pseuds/Aiko_Amane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todos nos levantamos, hacemos nuestras tareas mañaneras y continuamos nuestro día como lo hacemos normalmente pero… ¿Y si a la mañana siguiente te despertaras y no fueras tú? ¿Cómo si en un simple segundo te enteraras de que por tu sangre corre la de una criatura mágica creída extinta y que incluso entre esas criaturas fueras una leyenda por lo que eres?¿Que en algún lugar esperan tus parejas para al más mínimo descuido atraparte con sus garras y reclamarte?¿O que de un día para otro supieras que eres el gobernante del mundo mágico por derecho sanguíneo? Pero claro… eso es un día normal en la vida de Harry Potter. Os invito a entrar y leer mi "traquila" vida.</p><p>Atte: Harry Pendragon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Antes que nada...Disclaimer: Obviamente Harry Potter no es mio, si lo fuera muchas cosas hubieran cambiado en el reparto de parejas xD Es de la autora J. K. Rowling.
> 
> Holaa! Es la primera vez que voy a publicar una historia en este sitio así que espero que os guste, dependiendo de la recibida seguiré publicando xD
> 
> Bueno os dejaré el Prólogo.

El mundo mágico. Lugar de los mejores héroes que ha habido en toda la historia humana al igual que los más oscuros magos que han existido jamás. Solo visible para aquellos con el don de manipular magia. Oculto para aquellos a los que llaman muggles, el mundo mágico no solo es famoso por los magos sino por sus hermosas y extrañas criaturas. Desde hermosas y fantásticas criaturas de ensueño hasta las más terribles y tenebrosas habitantes de pesadillas. Como en toda escalafón existían diferentes niveles de poder entre las distintas razas, los trols al igual que los ogros y similares eran considerados el escalafón más bajo, seguido de los hombres lobos considerados bestias sin sentido de la razón y agresivos hasta con su propia familia, los vampiros criaturas que una fidelidad dudosa eran traicioneros pues buscaban lo que era mejor para ellos mismos. Miles de criaturas por todo el mundo se repartían de igual manera solo unos pocos de escapaban de esa clasificación pues estaban al principio de todo.

Criaturas mágicas por excelencia eran considerados los reyes de todos, aun dentro de ellos están considerados de menor a mayor poder quedando así; como el más "débil" se encontraba el Basilisco, serpiente de gran tamaño y poder capaz de matar con solamente su mirada, difícil de matar pues su piel es una de las más duras que ha existido, es considerado un peligro mayormente por su potente veneno el cual no tiene antídoto, eran consideradas criaturas oscuras. Por encima se encontraba el unicornio, un ser hecho de pura luz eran criaturas maravillosas y muy cautas las cuales no se dejaban ver mucho por las personas solamente en ocasiones muy especiales, su cuerno tiene capacidades curativas que lo protegen de hechizos y venenos, codiciados por el polvo de cuerno de unicornio ingrediente excepcional para maestros de pociones, su sangre era capaz de alargar la vida aunque con ello estuviera maldita en el mismo momento en el que tocara sus labios. Los fénix, considerados más poderosos que los unicornios por el hecho de su capacidad de resurgir de sus cenizas, lágrimas con capacidades curativas era considerados criaturas sagradas fuertes y fieles al que eligen como sus protegidos, pero sin dudas todas esas criaturas quedan opacadas por el que queda en primer lugar con merecida fama.

El dragón es uno de los seres fantásticos que más pasiones despierta. Caracterizado como una criatura de enorme poder, grande y fiera, es representante de la fuerza y de lo poderoso. La palabra que le da origen, " _drakos_ ", significa serpiente en griego antiguo, y en efecto, muchos dragones son una especie de gran serpiente, o un hibrido entre serpiente y lagarto, con cabeza, piel de escamas y cortas patas acabadas en garras… sin contar con las alas que poseen los dragones voladores. Aunque la forma física varias dependiendo de la raza del dragón que se trata, algunos no con un cuerpo tan grande, largas y fuertes patas con poderosas garras, con escamas o plumas y con fibrosas y fuertes alas.

Pero no todo era tranquilidad para estas criaturas. Los dragones eran perseguidos antiguamente pues tanto sus escamas, garras, sus colmillos y sobretodo su sangre eran sagrados y venerados. Creían que un baño en sangre de dragón te otorgaba la oportunidad de alargar la vida al igual que la de un dragón y teniendo en cuenta que llegaban a vivir milenios eso era mucho tiempo para un humano.

Llegó un momento en la historia en que los dragones estuvieron a una fina línea de la extinción, los cazadores no obedecían las leyes y mataban por doquier con la única meta de llenar sus vacías cámaras de oro vendiendo en el mercado negro. Nadie en el mundo mágico sabía que medidas tomar, las leyes no funcionaban y era imposible poner grupos de aurores vigilando a cada dragón sobre la tierra, el problema se les iba de las manos. Los años pasaron de la misma manera, sin ningún cambio, hasta ese día, ese día en el que simplemente… desaparecieron. Esas magnificas criaturas que sobrevolaban los cielos intimidando a cualquier criatura lo bastante inteligente como para quitarse del camino, no volvieron a verse nunca más. Buscaban por cielo, mar y tierra, en cuevas, montañas y bosques, en los cielos, en mares, lagos y océanos pero nunca encontraron ninguna prueba de que es lo que ocurrió con ellos. El tiempo pasó y miles de leyendas se crearon, muchos pensaban que simplemente se habían ido, otros que escondían esperando una oportunidad para volver a salir.

Con el paso de los años los magos dejaron de buscar y los dragones pasaron a ser un simple mito, personajes de cuentos de hadas. Pero lo que nadie sabía es que alguien o algo había conseguido ayudarlos, la propia magia había conseguido lo que nadie más había podido. La magia puede ser un ente, un algo que los magos utilizan para su beneficio pero la verdad es que tiene voluntad propia, es capaz de manifestarse cuando el mago está en peligro y brindarle protección y eso es lo que hizo, les dio protección.

No se extinguieron. Aprendieron a camuflarse, caminan entre nosotros con aspecto inocente ocultando la feroz bestia que habita en su interior. Milenios viviendo entre humanos les dio la capacidad de adaptarse sin ser descubiertos. Dejaban libres sus instintos en las noches oscuras cuando la luz de la luna no hacia acto de presencia, sus alas fibrosas y escamosas se extendían en toda su envergadura y surcaban los cielos oscuros en libertad con sus compañeros.

Los dragones eran criaturas solitarias, en muy pocas ocasiones se juntaban con otros, la mayoría era por problemas de territorio, los machos eran muy dominantes y atacaban a cualquier intruso que se atreviera a entrar en sus tierras. Otra ocasión es la selección de pareja, cuando el dragón se siente preparado busca una pareja y una vez encuentra a una posible compañera empezará su cortejo; exhibirá sus alas pues su fuerza es acorde a su tamaño, llamaran la atención de su sumisa con sus vivos y oscuros colores, mostrarán sus dotes de caza, etc. Pero lo común en sus ritos de apareamientos a muchas especies de dragones les gustan los juegos a la hora de elegir pareja, a esa acción se les llama danza, la danza del apareamiento. Una de esas danzas pueden ser, como el mismo nombre indica, una danza que el macho hace batiendo sus alas, si la acción de la hembra al contestar a su llamado es lo suficiente buena para él irán un paso más hacia adelante, sin embargo si el macho cree que la hembra no está interesada o su baile no es acorde con el propio irá hacia otra hembra. Otra acción para dicha danza es el acechamiento, cuando un macho o machos eligen a su pareja su dragón interno la acechará, sentirá las ganas de acecharla pero no verá bien que su pareja potencial se ofrezca, lo que se espera es que corra, que huya de eso impidiendo así que los machos la alcancen, así el dragón dominante aceptara a su pareja más rápidamente y sin ningún problema comenzando así lo que los muggles dirían el juego del gato y el ratón.

Pero sin duda, la más peligrosa es la época de celo. Las hembras o sumisas entran en celo cada diez semanas pero no significa que quede en cinta en cada ocasión, su celo dura dos semanas en los que la hembra es posesiva con sus dominantes, el calor que siente es doloroso pero a la vez placentero donde sus parejas se encargarán de complacerla a ella a la vez que intentan complacerse ellos mismos pues las feromonas que sueltan las hembras los volverá locos con el único propósito de aparearse. El ciclo de cría de las dragonas es de seis meses aunque pueden atrasarse hasta los siete meses. Durante el embarazo la sumisa buscará atención por parte de sus dominantes, necesitará más nutrientes pues sus crías lo pedirán. Para que el embarazo llegue a término la hembra necesita consumir de sus parejas saliva y/o sudor y en un mejor caso sangre o semen al menos una vez al mes el primer trimestre y en el último trimestre como mínimo tres veces pues al estar tan cerca el momento de alumbrar será más necesario.

Unas semanas antes del alumbramiento, incluso al principio de su embarazo, la hembra busca un lugar, a veces ayudada por sus parejas aunque la mayoría de las veces actúa mayormente su instinto materno por independiente, donde construir su nido y criar a sus cachorros. Una mayor parte de las hembras prefiere lugares altos como cuevas en las montañas o torres, sitios de difícil acceso, oscuros y algo húmedos para que puedan mantener el calor, sitios difíciles de encontrar para mayor protección de la hembra y sus cachorros otras buscan cuevas subterráneas o incluso cuevas marinas en el caso de algunas especies de dragones.

La mayoría de las sumisas tienen una pareja como mínimo y aunque nunca se ha dado el caso se ha llegado a comprobar que como máximo pueden tener hasta cuatro parejas eso depende de la intensidad con la que se presenta el primer celo de la hembra. Antes del celo se ocasiona el estro, un pre-celo de preparación para cuando este llegue, provocará cambios de humor y cambios de actitud notables, alguien amoroso y tierno se volverá arisco y gruñón y alguien que siempre está enfadado se volverá cariñoso y apegado, su apetito por la carne aumentará lo que hará que cace con demasía ya que en las dos semanas que dura su celo ninguno sentirá la necesidad de comer, ni ninguna otra necesidad no siendo la de aparearse. A la hora de la elección de pareja la hembra suelta una feromona que hace a los dominantes relajarse un poco evitando así peleas, la hembra querrá que sus posibles parejas estén sanas y no heridas o con problemas permanentes; lo que suelen provocar las peleas.

Una vez pasado el primer celo y la unión se ha completado no solo se vinculan con su sumisa sino que entre los dominantes se crea uno también haciendo posible que se acepten entre ellos. Ese vínculo era la única manera de que las personas homosexuales pudieran encontrar pareja, cuando sus dragones les indicaba que era momento de enlazarse les era imposible pues no se sentían atraídas por ninguna y la necesidad de encontrarla aumentaba haciendo que el dragón enloqueciera o en peores ocasiones les llevaba hasta la muerte. Nadie sabía, en la comunidad de los Draakon, que hacía que los machos fueran dominantes y las hembras sumisas, debido a la época en la que vivían se creía que era algo genético; Los hombres como cabezas de familia y herederos debían ser fuertes y poderosos mientras las mujeres siempre al lado de sus maridos dando buena imagen al apellido y teniendo herederos que continúen con él. Miles de científicos descartaron esa ideal al analizar la sangre de dominantes y sumisas y descubrir que no tenían mayor diferencia que la que tienen un hombre y una mujer humanos.

Solo se podía distinguir a un dominante de una sumisa por dos cosas, la más obvia es su género y la otra su olor siendo el de las sumisas más dulce y embriagante que el de los dominantes aumentaban su intensidad durante el celo volviéndolos locos. Jamás se investigó a fondo el asunto y adoptaron la idea de que el motivo era genético, nunca se vio a un hombre sumiso o una mujer dominante, eran para la sociedad Draakon, lo que los unicornios eran para los humanos, solamente mitos, leyendas, criaturas que no existían.

                                                             

                                                                Hasta hoy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry se despierta algo... distinto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El primer capi, Disfrutaad!
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mio, si lo fuera muchas cosas hubieran cambiado en el reparto de parejas xD Es de la autora J. K. Rowling.

> Capítulo 1
> 
> Quería que parara. Con el dolor que había sentido durante toda mi vida me bastaba, no quería más. Gemía de dolor tratando de que terminara la agonía. No sabía que era, cuando llegó había estado durmiendo y por más que quería no podía despertarme. Era parecido a estar en mitad de una tormenta, con rayos por todas partes usándome de contacto con el suelo, descargas invadían cada parte más recóndita de mi cuerpo. Mi piel escardaba, las sabanas de la cama eran una tortura cuando se rozaban sin piedad sobre mi piel, parecía que miles de agujas se clavaban en ella sin ningún cuidado. Sentía la extraña sensación de que mis huesos se alargaban y se recolocaban, la sensación era espeluznante. La cadera me dolía, los huesos crujían y el dolor se extendía hasta la pelvis la cual sufría el mismo destino. Mis partes íntimas ardían, sentía como la piel que se hallaba entre la base de mi miembro y mi escrotos se rajaba y abría haciéndome que gritara agónicamente.
> 
> Tantos mis manos como mis dedos cambiaban, lo podía notar, se estiraban y volvían a su forma original intermitentemente, mis ojos y encías al igual que mi pecho cosquilleaban lo cual era lo más relajante que sentía en ese momento. En la parte alta de mi espalda sentía como "algo" duro se formaba e impulsaba hacia la superficie desgarrando los músculos, nervios y todo a su paso, mi interior era un caldero en ebullición, la sangre se había convertido en lava ardiente y quemaba cada una de mis venas, parecía que por cada uno de mis poros salía vapor. El sudor parecía que caían como pequeños arroyos por mi cuerpo, mi respiración era rápida e irregular debido a los abundantes gemidos de dolor. No sé cuánto aguanté consciente puede que un segundo, tal vez minutos o incluso horas que a mí me parecieron meses de sufrimiento hasta que por fin alguien había escuchado mis plegarias y la inconciencia me llevó.
> 
> Los rayos del sol me despertaron dándome de lleno en la cara por lo que mi primer instinto fue cubrirme el rostro rápidamente con mis manos, enseguida supe que era una muy mala idea pues solo el simple pensamiento ya me dolía. Recordé si había hecho algo especial el día anterior para estar tan cansado pero solo había salido al mundo muggle con Hermione para ir al cine ya que de Ron no sabíamos nada. Una semana después de terminar la guerra se había encerrado en la madriguera y no había salido de allí ni aun con nuestros mejores intentos. Sabíamos algo de él por las pocas cartas que recibíamos con vaga información y por lo que nos contaba su madre.
> 
> Al parecer había contraído una extensión del virus de la viruela de Dragón que provocaba nauseas, mareos, ronchas, y no sé cuántos efectos más y estaba en cama hasta nuevo aviso por su rápido contagio, tenía prohibidas las visitas del exterior así que no lo veíamos desde hacía meses. Pero no estaba preocupado por eso, antes de terminar la guerra el comportamiento de Ron hacia nosotros cambió, su relación con Mione se volvió fría, cualquier muestra de afecto por parte de ella, él lo descartaba, como si no le importara en lo absoluto, como si sus sentimientos hubieran cambiado de la noche a la mañana y así era, una noche recordábamos viejos tiempos, viejas travesuras mientras nos reíamos alrededor de una pequeña fogata y a la mañana siguiente era un ser frío.
> 
> Una parte de mi corazón se rompió, no todos los días, la persona que amas en secreto no es capaz ni de mirarte a la cara, cada vez que se acercaba a mi apretaba sus manos en puños como si quisiera tirarse sobre mi o la manera en que se tensaba cada vez que me acercaba. Quería hablar con él pero en mitad de la guerra no era lo más adecuado y cuando la guerra terminó quedé inconsciente dos días por lo que perdí mi oportunidad y ahora casi seis meses después del final sigo son poder hablar con él.
> 
> Sacudí mi cabeza para deshacerme de los deprimentes pensamientos y el mundo comenzó a girar. Me levanté como pude agarrándome al borde de la cama.
> 
> **-¡Kreacher!-**  llamé, necesitaba una poción analgésica urgentemente.
> 
> **\- ¿Si, amo Har…ry?**
> 
> **\- Necesito una poción analgésica, por favor-**  se hizo un silencio largo, no había escuchado el "pop" característico de la desaparición de los elfos domésticos, por lo cual sabía que seguía allí. Tampoco escuché los habituales insultos sobre "sangres sucias" y "mestizos". Pero sobretodo no haber oído el "Sí, señor Potter" que siempre decía ya era raro. Levanté mi cabeza, abriendo mis ojos y mirando ceñudo para encontrarme con sus ojos grandes y ojerosos llenos de miedo mientras me observaba.
> 
> **-¿Te encuentras bien?-**  me agaché para quedar a su altura y mi peli cayó en cascada tapándome la cara, me quedé quieto pues me sorprendieron dos cosas aunque no se el que lo hizo más; que mi pelo era tan largo como para tocar el suelo estando un poco inclinado o el que fuera del blanco más puro que se pueda imaginar. **\- ¿Qué… ha pasado?-**  se me entrecortaba la voz debido al shock.
> 
> **\- El amo… el amo es un… un Draakon-**  susurró Kreacher, tan bajo que me extrañó que pudiera oírlo.
> 
> **\- ¿Un qué?-**  pregunté dudoso. La atención de Kreacher se centró en mis ojos luego de analizarme por completo.
> 
> **\- Un Draakon, el amo es una Draakon. Kreacher es muy afortunado de servirle-**  a medida que iba acercándose a mi iba reverenciándome a cada paso.
> 
> **\- Krea… Kreacher, ¡Kreacher!-**  grité y salió más como una especie de pequeño gruñido que en vez de asustarlo ocasionó que los ojos del pequeño elfo doméstico se abrieran brillando de emoción **.- ¿Me puedes explicar que es lo que ha pasado?-**  el dolor de cuerpo y la migraña se habían ido hacía rato.
> 
> **\- ¿El amo Harry no sabe lo que es?-**  me preguntó con una mueca confusa, me percaté que me había llamado amo Harry en vez de la cortesía de siempre, pero lo deje pasar pues era lo que siempre había querido que hiciera.
> 
> **\- No Kreacher, no lo sé, por eso te pregunto-**  dije con impaciencia, me sentía raro y quería una solución cuanto antes.
> 
> **\- El amo es una criatura mágica, señor. Usted es una criatura conocida como Draakon, una palabra holandesa que significa Dragón. Señor, si usted es uno significa que es descendiente directo de los dragones antiguos.**
> 
> **\- Eso es imposible. Los dragones antiguos no existen-**  los dragones antiguos se diferenciaban de los que existían actualmente por la capacidad que tenían para razonar, no eran impulsivos como los dragones creados. Magos científicos querían volver a ver a esas hermosas criaturas así que mediante rituales y magia los crearon pero estas criaturas eran temperamentales e imprescindibles. Sus instintos más primarios los dominaba siendo imposible una convivencia estando ellos en absoluta libertad.
> 
> **\- No amo Harry, señor. Ellos si existieron solo se camuflaron de los humanos, por supervivencia, adoptando forma humana. En la actualidad por la mezcla de sangre con los muggles y los mago el gen de los Draakon se ha ido diluyendo, amo. Por eso encontrar uno en estos tiempos es algo muy especial pero muy peligroso pues si los cazadores se enteran su vida correrá peligro, amo Harry-**  termino rápidamente Kreacher con sus ojos grandemente abiertos por el terror.
> 
> Estaba en shock, si creía que mi vida podía ser tranquila estaba jodidamente equivocado. Las piernas me temblaban y sabía que no me iban a sostener más tiempo y por la silla que apareció detrás de mí Kreacher también lo sabía. Con una sonrisa temblorosa, pues de mi boca no salía palabra alguna, me senté lentamente en la silla y apoyando los codos en las rodillas cubrí mi rostro con mis manos.
> 
> **\- Amo Harry, ¿se encuentra bien?-**  preguntó Kreacher colocándose a mi lado.
> 
> **\- Yo... no… no lo sé… ¿Por qué? ¿Porque ahora?-**  le dije, podía notar como mis ojos se aguaban.
> 
> **\- La herencia la reciben a los 17 años y…**
> 
> **\- ¿A los 17? Kreacher, acabo de cumplir 18-** le miré extrañado.
> 
> **\- Eso solo puede significar que todas sus parejas ya han recibido su herencia.**
> 
> **\- ¿Parejas?**
> 
> **\- Los Draakon tienen parejas destinadas, como mínimo una y como máximo cuatro, aunque nunca se ha dado el caso de más de dos parejas. Normalmente tanto los dominantes como los sumisos buscan parejas de vida pero lo buscan después de años de haber recibido su herencia. El que usted la haya recibido ahora solo significa que su pareja o su última pareja, por fin ha recibido la suya, en este caso por lo que por fin podrán reclamarlo. Los Draakon no tienen parejas destinadas, las eligen ellos cuando llegan a una etapa de su vida, muchos tienen muchísima suerte incluso desde antes y aun sin tener su herencia hacen una selección previa mediante contacto físico o simplemente una relación de algún tipo tanto amistoso como romántico e incluso de odio. Lo malo que tiene ese método es que el sumiso no recibirá su herencia hasta que todos sus dominantes la hayan recibido como le ha pasado a usted, amo Harry.**
> 
> **\- ¿Cómo sabes que tengo más de una pareja? Y sobre todo ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que soy sumiso? No voy a permitir que nadie me reclame, no me voy a doblegar ante nadie-**  dije enfadado con el ceño fruncido.
> 
> **\- Amo Harry, en su frente descansa una marca o tatuaje, esa marca lo define como un sumiso pues solo ellos lo tienen y también se puede saber cuántas parejas tiene con solo verlo aunque también se puede saber que es sumiso por sus… cambios. Y en lo referente a dejarse dominar, comprobará una vez que este frente a sus parejas o empiece la danza de apareamiento que no podrá resistirse.**
> 
> **\- ¿Danza de apareamiento?-**  la cabeza me daba vueltas con tanta información y no toda parecía brillante.
> 
> **\- Eso no puedo decírselo pues solo los que la hacen pueden saber cómo es o lo que es.**
> 
> ¿Cambios?
> 
> **\- ¿Cambios?-**  pregunté eta vez en voz alta. Kreacher se removió inquieto en el sitio y con un chasqueo de dedos apareció un espejo. Levantándome poco a poco me acerqué al espejo a observarme y según lo hice… caí en la inconciencia al desmayarme.
> 
> Cuando recupere la consciencia supe que estaba tumbado en una cama pues podía sentir el suave roce por mi sensible cuerpo. No sabía el motivo por el cual me encontraba aquí si recordaba estar hablando con Kreacher… entonces absolutamente todo vino de golpe a mi mente, toda la información, todo lo que el elfo y yo habíamos hablado, los Draakon, la herencia, las parejas, el espejo… y la bizarra imagen que en ello se reflejaba. A prisa me levanté tropezando con la sábana enredada en los pies y me coloqué delante del espejo de nuevo comprobando que no había sido un sueño.
> 
> La criatura que me devolvía la mirada no era yo en absoluto, no era completamente humano pero tampoco se asemejaba a un dragón completo, era un algo de entremedio de los dos. Su piel era blanca cual muñeca de porcelana, aspecto suave y si pasabas la mano podías comprobar que así era pero había un motivo de eso. Agudicé la vista y pude observar como mi piel estaba cubierta completamente de una cosa parecida al plumón de un color perlado lo que daba ese aspecto blanquecino a mi piel. El pelo completamente blanco caía delicadamente por mi espalda, el fleco caía diagonalmente tapándome el ojo derecho pero habían dos cosas extrañas; la primera, si me fijaba podía observar como entremezcladas con mi pelo había plumas, pensé que se debía a las almohadas por lo que agarrando una tiré para quitármela.
> 
> **\- ¡Auch!-**  la solté enseguida, había dolido igual que si hubiera tirado de mi propio pelo, enfoqué mejor mi mirada y capté lo que se me había escapado, el cañón de la pluma salía directamente de mi pelo por lo cual formaba parte de él, eran como pequeños toques de suavidad en mi pelo pero no todo era delicado y menos los dos cuernos que salían de la parte superior de mi cabeza en forma de espiral inclinándose ligeramente hacia atrás acabando en unas puntas peligrosamente afilados. Eran de color dorado parecido al de los galeones y al tocarlo parecían de marfil, la base estaba rodeada de plumón dándole aspecto de un suave cojín. Mi cara era igual, las cejas eran un poco más finas que las de antes pero de color blanco, la cantidad de pestañas habían aumentado y también eran blancas, las orejas eran iguales con una ligera punta en la parte superior. Mi nariz era pequeña como antes, si te fijabas bien, diminutas escamas de un celeste brillante iban desde los laterales de mi nariz, enmarcando mis ojos y cubriendo mi frente dejando un hueco en medio para bajar por mis sienes y terminar en los cachetes con una media espiral.
> 
> Mi boca, estilizada debido a los carnosos pero finos labios que tenía, se hallaban dos colmillos largos y finitos de aspecto amenazador. Pero sin duda, lo que más había cambiado eran mis ojos, antes dos esmeraldas brillantes ahora eran dos diamantes pues refulgían con el mismo brillo que ellos, parecía que pequeños cristales habían sido enzarzados atrayendo los colores del entorno haciendo de mis ojos una macedonia de colores. Al ser blancos llamaba la atención, mi pupila rasgada al igual que la de un gato, mis uñas habían adquirido un tono perlado, eran largas en forma de garras. Levanté una de mis manos y apoyé una de las uñas en el cristal del espejo e inmediatamente la arrastré hacia abajo con fuerza, un gran arañazo había quedado en mitad del espejo y mi uña seguía estando igual que al principio.
> 
> Pero algo llamó mi atención, me giré quedando de espaldas al espejo aunque no hacía falta, por encima sin ningún problema, dos pares de alas emplumadas que, como no, eran de color blanco con una diferencia, tenían una línea de runas de iban desde la base de las alas hasta las puntas. No eran como las alas comunes que los muggles le atribuyen a los ángeles, mis alas, por muy raro que me sonara pronunciar ese "mis" eran igual de tamaño y forma que las de un dragón con la diferencia de que en vez de escamas eran plumas. En las puntas había dos garras de siete centímetros en cada uno, de color plata y de aspecto amenazante al igual que las que se encontraban en las cimas cuando estaban plegadas a mi cuerpo. Las estiré y comprobé que era como estirar los brazos, median como dos metros y medio de largo. Una vez abiertas las agité un poco creando una pequeña ventisca que agitaba los doseles de la cama y las cortinas de las ventanas, era la primera vez que lo hacía pero tenía la misma confianza y la misma sensación de vértigo que hacía que la adrenalina circulaba por cada una de mis venas extendiéndose por segundos por todo mi cuerpo haciéndome capaz de cualquier cosa.
> 
> Sin la más mínima idea de cómo aterrizar, plegué mis alas cayendo de golpe el medio metro que me había elevado con tan mala suerte que pisé las zapatillas de andar por casa, torciéndome el tobillo y cayendo hacia adelantes, por una vez la suerte estaba de mi lado y pude agarrarme al espejo evitando la caída, y lo que vi me dejo más blanco de lo que era y créanme que pude comprobar que podía.
> 
> **\- ¿Pero que…?**
> 
> **\- Se llama intersexualidad-**  dijo una voz a mis espaldas, enseguida mis labios se fruncieron mostrando mis colmillos, mis garras crecieron como las zarpas de los gatos y un gruñido amenazador salió desde lo profundo de mi pecho mientras todo mi cuerpo adquiría una posición de ataque.
> 
> **\- ¿Quién eres?-**  mi voz salió ronca y gruesa haciendo juego con el gruñido anterior, pero el hombre no parecía asustado, ni siquiera se inmutó y eso, sin saber porque, me enfadaba.
> 
> **\- Mi nombre es Brandom Loidant y era el medimago personal de su abuelo Dorian Potter-**  el tal Brandom era un hombre mayor, parecía estar en sus setenta o a punto de alcanzarlos, su pelo antes negro por lo que se podía observar estaba moteado de canas dándole así un tono gris, sus ojos de un marrón claro, parecido a la miel, con un toque de dorado indicaba sangre de hombre lobo pero su olor era completamente humano.
> 
> **\- ¿Eres un hombre lobo?-**  pregunté descaradamente, no sabía de donde salía todo eso pero en este momento no me importaba.
> 
> **\- Mi abuelo era mitad hombre lobo, mi padre y yo solo heredamos los ojos característicos dorados de los hombres lobos al igual que mis hijos y mis nietos pero nada más-**  había un brillo en sus ojos que identifiqué como diversión su cara tenía pequeñas arrugas por su rostro acorde con su edad. Llevaba una bata larga de color blanco, pero por el aspecto de sus pantalones y sus zapatos italianos se notaba que era una persona acomodada. Tan pendiente estaba en observarlo que no presté atención a lo que me había dicho.
> 
> **\- Mi abuelo se llamaba Charlus Potter, no Dorian-**  aclaré.
> 
> **\- No me refiero a Charlus, tus genes Draakon no solo vienen de la familia Potter sino de la familia Black también. Dorian Black fue el único Black Draakon en los últimos trescientos años y ahora tú al menos que se haya sabido.**
> 
> **\- Pero mi abuelo se casó con mi abuela Dorea Black, una mujer.**
> 
> **\- Eso es lo que hicieron pensar a toda la comunidad mágica, lo mejor será que te lo explique. Puedes sentarte si lo deseas-**  pero no me moví de mi posición, seguía mirándolo recelosamente. **\- Estoy aquí para ayudarte, como hice con tu padre y como hice con tu abuelo Dorian-**  me relajé un poco dejando mi instinto un poco alerta y me senté en el borde de la cama reticente.
> 
> **\- Ya está. Puede empezar-**  sé que estaba siendo borde y maleducado pero me daba igual y por lo que parecía a él también porque solo sonrió y se acomodó para a continuación empezar a hablar.
> 
> **\- La sociedad Draaken es completamente secreta, ni siquiera el ministerio tiene consciencia de ella. No voy a entrar en detalles puesto que ya Kreacher te ha contado casi todo lo básico, yo solo te explicaré lo que tiene que ver contigo. Hace casi cincuenta años yo era un simple aprendiz a medimago, un día nos comunicaron un caso que nos dejó sorprendido, un chico había recibido su herencia Draakon, pertenecía a la raza de los dragones blancos, era precioso como todos los que heredaban a esa línea de sangre Draaken pero… con la diferencia de que tanto física como biológicamente hablando había cambiado completamente. De alguna manera el ADN Draakon había alterado el ADN humano cambiándolo, por algún motivo que se escapaba a nuestra imaginación, a tal grado que había provocado intersexualidad en el individuo. ¿Sabrás lo que es, no?**
> 
> **\- Ehm… ¿Si?-** respondí dudoso, puede que no lo supiera con certeza pero podía hacerme una idea. El rió por la contestación.
> 
> -  **Eres igual que tu padre. La intersexualidad, en términos médicos, es la cualidad por la que el individuo muestra en grados variables, caracteres sexuales de ambos sexos, en otras palabras es algo intermedio entre un hombre y una mujer. Un cuerpo masculino pero son musculatura como el de una mujer, vientre plano, manos y cara delicados al igual que las piernas pero firmes, presentan pechos pequeños como máximo una copa B que presentan glándulas mamarias, una pequeña nuez de Adán y lo más importante órganos reproductores completos tantos femeninos como masculinos por lo cual presentaban pene, testículos y próstata al igual que vagina, ovarios, útero, bien como dije, completos.**
> 
> **\- Pe… pero eso es imposible-** todo lo que yo había pensado se quedaba corto.
> 
> **\- El ADN es muy complejo, Harry, puede hacer cosas tan extraordinarias y únicas como aberrantes y terroríficas. Esto era algo magnífico, un Draakon intersexual y encima completo y sano.**
> 
> **\- ¿Qué quieres decir con completo?**
> 
> **\- En los humanos con intersexualidad siempre uno de los órganos reproductores se atrofia sin remedio, mientras que en el Draakon estaban completamente en funcionamientos y sin problemas. Nuestra investigación quedó truncada después de mucho investigar y no encontrar evidencia alguna del porqué de lo sucedido… Hasta aquella tarde en la que conoció a su pareja y la respuesta llegó a mi maestro y a mí como si de un tsunami se tratara. Su pareja era lo que necesitábamos para entender una parte de lo que era el Draakon pues nunca, en toda la historia se había dado algo así en una línea de una criatura mágica tan poderosa como lo eran los Draakon.**
> 
> **\- ¿Había algún problema con su sumisa?-** pregunté intrigado, estaba concentrado en la historia que no me había dado cuenta que ya era más de medio día.
> 
> **\- Si, había un problema que además de extraño era problemático. Su pareja era un dominante y no uno cualquiera, sino uno de los más codiciados del mundo mágico, Charlus Potter.**
> 
> **\- ¿Entonces el Draakon especial era Dorian Black, no?**
> 
> **\- Si, era él y gracias a su elección de pareja supimos que era sumiso al igual que tu si nos dejamos llevar por lo que veo. ¿Lo entiendes, Harry? Los Draakon sumisos no existen, o al menos eso se creía. Tú y tu abuelo han roto todos los esquemas que se han puesto en vuestra historia y por lo mismo que sois especiales también es muy peligroso. ¿Te imaginas lo que sucedería si los cazarecompensas descubrieran que existes? Tu vida estaría en peligro a cada hora.**
> 
> **\- Te olvidas que soy Harry Potter, he pasado mi vida huyendo del peligro y de las personas que me querían matar, no le tengo miedo a unos cazarecompensas.**
> 
> **\- ¿No lo entiendes? Jamás he dicho nada de matar, eres como un diamante en bruto capaz de engendrar vida, sumiso por naturaleza, además de hermoso y una criatura feroz, existen muchas cosas que querrían de ti Harry y no precisamente muy buenas. Además… ¿Te has preguntado por el aspecto de tus alas?**
> 
> **\- ¿Mis alas?-** pregunté confundido pues a mi parecer eran muy normales.
> 
> -  **Tienes plumas Harry y solo hay un dragón antiguo que las tenía-** el medimago Loidant me miró con los ojos entrecerrados pero es sus ojos había una chispa de curiosidad.
> 
> -  **¿Tan malo es?-** pregunte nervioso.
> 
> **\- Solo hay un dragón que tenía plumas en vez de escamas, le llamaban los Neodragones. Criaturas que solo eran leyenda incluso entre los vuestros, decían que nunca pudieron comprobar su existencia pues su aspecto variaba, algunos cuentan que tenían cuatro patas delanteras y dos traseras, dos o cuatro ojos e incluso 6 paras de alas inmensas y fibrosas. No tenían escamas, su piel era lisa y sus alas estaban hechas de pluma y pelaje. No se puede decir mucho de estos dragones, ya que sus cambios en aspecto de unos a otros son tales, tanto en color, tamaño y cuerpo que lo más probable es que no existieran dos parecidos, lo más mínimo. Sus pulmones estaban capacitados para volar a alturas inalcanzables sin problemas, sin temerle a la presión. Su apariencia era hermosa a la par de temible, y tanto la gente como los demás dragones preferían evitarlos a toda costa. Su elemento base era Viento, y su debilidad dependía del otro elemento que se les había asignado.**
> 
> **\- ¿Nunca se vieron por ningún lado? Me resulta extraño todo esto, creía que mi vida podía ser tranquila y ahora no solo resulta que soy una dragón sino que encima un dragón que ni siquiera tenían la certeza de que existiera, ya no puede pasarme nada más-** terminé con un suspiro exasperado subiendo mi mano hasta mi cabellos y desordenándolo por pura frustración.
> 
> **\- La verdad es que si hay más-**  respondio el medimago dándome una sonrisa de disculpa.
> 
> **\- ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Va a decirme que mis parejas son criaturas llegadas del espacio exterior?-** pregunté con sarcasmo.
> 
> **\- No, pero eso sería interesante-** ante esa broma solo lo fulminé con la mirada a lo que él ni se inmutó.  **– A lo que me refería es a que se difundían muchas historias sobre la línea de los Neodragones pero una en espacial la cogieron como verdadera a unque nunca se averiguó nada con certeza-**  dejó ahí la conversación esperando en silencio.
> 
> **\- ¿Y?-** pregunté impaciente.
> 
> **\- Decían que esa línea de sangre era rara pues descendía directamente… de la de los Pendragón. Si, Harry, esa raza era difícil de encontrar pues era heredada de Uther Pendragón, rey de Camelot el cual tenía repulsión por la magia y si es cierta…eres el último heredero y por lo tanto, desde hace unas horas, Rey de Camelot y por consiguiente del mundo mágico.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os haya gustado.
> 
> ¿Dudas?¿Opiniones? Pues dejádmelo en un Review.
> 
> Y hasta el próximo! Besooos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry conoce la identidad de su primera pareja!!! *v*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchísimas gracias a todos los que leyeron y dejaron Kudos!! :D

**-¿Qué?... pero…**

**\- Bien, como dije es solo una de las teorías que se crearon y como a las personas no les gusta no saber nada con certeza acogieron esa como verdadera, no hay nada escrito.-**  me aclaró intentando calmarme y lo conseguía, poco pero lo hacía. Solamente era una teoría creada por las personas y la verdad es que esperaba que se quedara así, solamente algo dicho.

 **\- ¿Pero cómo sabias exactamente que era sumiso? Podrían haber sido dos dominantes en busca de una pareja-**  le dije.

 **\- Harry, ¿Has visto tu frente?-**  la pregunta me sorprendió pero sacudí la cabeza negativamente. El medimago Loidant se inclinó hacia un lado para poder alcanzar la varita en el bolsillo de su bata y con un movimiento en zigzag hacia abajo para terminar en un círculo apareció un espejo de tamaño mediano frente a mi rostro, entonces comprendí la pregunta que me hizo.

En mi frente, en la parte donde había piel y no escamas, había algo parecido a un tatuaje o una marca. Tenía forma de V empezando entre mis cejas pero en vez de estar formada por líneas comunes estaba formada por runas, una enredadera llenas de runas extrañas, cada cierto tiempo se engarzaba a una esfera que en total eran tres, las puntas superiores, al llegar a la mitad de la frente se doblaban en dirección contraria una de la otra para luego volver a doblarse y volver a ir en la misma dirección que al principio.

 **\- ¿Qué significa eso?-**  Dije tocándolo, tenía como un pequeño relieve pero no sentía ningún dolor pero si sentía un pequeño rastro de magia emanar de él.

**\- El tatuaje significa que eres sumiso, el número de esferas representa el número de parejas que tu Draakon quiere y por lo tanto ha empezado un lazo incluso antes de salir a la superficie, eso solo lo hacen los más fuertes. Que el tuyo tenga color solos nos informa que la elección está hecha y solo falta la reclamación.**

**\- ¿Cómo es?-**  no sabía cómo no me había sonrojado pero en mi lugar el que se sonrojó fue el medimago.

**\- No lo sé, la reclamación es un acto muy íntimo, más que el celo e incluso el alumbramiento de las crías ya que es el momento en el que unen sus vidas a su pareja para siempre. Bueno, ¿Por dónde iba?... Ah, sí! Fue un buen adelanto en nuestra investigación pero como en la mayoría de los casos la solución de un problema trajo dos más. Los hombres no pueden embarazarse, ni en el mundo muggle ni en el mágico es biológicamente imposible tal hazaña así que el problema estaba en que era imposible que vieran a Dorian cuando estuviera en cinta, luego de mucho dialogar llegamos a un acuerdo, de las puertas para adentro era Dorian Black o Potter poco después pero para la sociedad era Dorea Potter esposa de Charlus Potter.**

**\- ¿Yo tendré que hacer eso? No pienso hacerme pasar por una mujer.-**  dije de forma determinada.

**\- Y no esperaba menos de ti, en aquella época no era bien visto una pareja homosexual sin embargo ahora son cada vez más comunes y en la sociedad Draaken se ven parejas homosexuales cuando son de la misma sumisa.**

**\- Dijiste que habían dos problemas, ¿Cuál era el otro?**

**-El otro más que un problema era otra cuestión sin respuesta pero debido al problema con el género de Dorian ante la sociedad averiguamos la respuesta a todo incluso a las dudas de las antiguas teorías y echamos por tierra todas y cada una de ellas que los científicos Draakon habían hecho sobre los dominantes y las sumisas porque descubrimos la verdad-**  en ese momento mis nervios estaban a flor de piel, estaba a unos pocos centímetros de caer en el piso, la historia que había empezado aburrida y monótona ahora me parecía interesante e imposible de creer que eso le haya pasado a mi familia.

 **\- Se nos había olvidado algo importante, algo fundamental. ¿No lo adivinas?-**  me quedé un rato pensando y no encontraba nasa raro hasta que recordé una conversación que tuvimos Sirius y yo hacía unos meses atrás.

**\- Según lo que me dijo mi padrino, mi abuelo tenía un hermano y otra hermana más pero por ser el mayor de todos Dorian sería el cabeza de familia y futuro heredero… ¿La sociedad no lo vio un poco extraño, un día Dorian Black y al siguiente aparece de la nada Dorea Black?. Es una de las familias más importantes del mundo mágico no es fácil cambiar de la noche a la mañana sin crear preguntas y más siendo Dorian el heredero.**

**-Exacto, hubiera pasado si la sociedad conociera si quiera a Dorian. La verdad es que Dorian era el segundo en la línea de sucesión. El hijo mayor era Marius Black pero por un problema nació Squib lo cual inmediatamente lo dejo fuera de toda posibilidad de heredar el apellido, luego de Marius nació Dorian, sus padres estaban felices pues iba a nacer el próximo heredero de la noble familia Black. Sin embargo cuando Violetta Bulstrode, madre de Dorian, se encontraba en el séptimo mes de embarazo, magos de la luz atacaron la mansión Black y debido al esfuerzo por la batalla y el severo gasto de magia había roto aguas y el bebé había nacido prematuro con problemas respiratorios o como lo llamaban los muggles, asma. Toda su infancia la pasó en el interior de su casa al resguardo de cualquier factor que pudiera afectar a su salud y eso la sociedad lo vería como una debilidad, por ese motivo el día que Dorea Black se "creo" nadie tuvo ningún problema y no se hicieron preguntas.**

**\- Lo raro es que no lo hayan desheredado por tener una enfermedad muggle, entonces… ¿es por eso no? El que seas sumiso o dominante, yo tuve desnutrición y anemia durante toda mi infancia es por ese motivo que soy sumiso, ¿no?**

**\- Más o menos. El Draakon es como el hombre lobo, una vez que el individuo está en su forma humana las criaturas lo observan todo desde el interior pero hay diferencias entre uno y otro, por ejemplo el hombre lobo cambiará desde muy pequeño sim importar el daño que le causen al portador sin embargo el Draakon esperará hasta que este lo suficientemente fuerte física y mágicamente para poder salir, te podría dar muchas más pero solo nos interesa una. Durante la infancia de un niño Draakon hasta que cumple los 17. El Draakon está en una especie de letargo, por ese motivo nadie lo siente, pero no está completamente dormido, está observándolo todo, aprendiendo y empapándose de conocimiento, Para decirlo rápidamente si lo educas para ser un heredero, con firmeza, rudeza y lo necesario para ser un buen cabeza de familia influirá y el Draakon será dominante. Si lo educas con delicadeza, con una personalidad pasiva será sumisa sin lugar a dudas. El Draakon no nace, se hace. Debido a eso descubrimos lo que le había sucedido a tu abuelo-**  eso tenía sentido y al menos habían encontrado la respuesta después de tanto tiempo.

**\- ¿Y a mí que me paso? Nadie me educó para ser ningún heredero y tampoco lo hicieron con cariño ni amor, al contrario sufrí maltratos toda mi infancia.**

**\- Exacto, te enseñaron a bajar la cabeza ante ellos, a obedecer sin queja alguna, los Draakon son como esponjas absorben cualquier tipo de actitud hacia ellos y hacia su portador sin embargo note algo de perturbación cuando te diste cuenta que estaba aquí.**

**\- Cuando te gruñí y no te inmutaste por algún motivo una sensación hizo que mis entrañas se retorcieran y me enfade.**

**\- Extraño-**  susurró el medimago-  **eso normalmente solo pasa en los dominantes.**

 **-Puede que la guerra haya hecho meya también incluso en el Draakon-**  dije inseguro.

 **\- ¿A qué te refieres?-**  me pregunto Loidant con los ojos llenos de curiosidad lo que me recordó a Dumbledore.

 **\- Puede que gran parte de mi vida haya sido mayormente dominada por los abusos pero no olvidemos que otra parte, aunque pequeña, fue algo importante en mi vida y que seguramente habría influido en el Draakon y me refiero al entrenamiento que recibí para vencer a Voldemort y a todas las batallas que tuve que librar durante mis años en Hogwarts-**  respondí exponiendo mi idea.

 **\- Eso es interesante-**  dijo sin quitarme los ojos de encima, un largo tiempo en silencio fue interrumpido por un gruñido de mi estómago, lo que logró que me sonrojara y el riera **\- Deberías ir a cazar y adaptarte a tu nuevo cuerpo, luego te haremos un chequeo y comprobar si todo está bien-**  terminada esas palabras se levantó y salió de la habitación pero podía sentirlo fuera, esperándome en el rellano de la puerta.

Me levanté de la cama, cohibido por mi nuevo cuerpo, para vestirme, abrí el ropero y cogí un pantalón holgado de color obscuro y una camisa algo suelta para no sentirme incómodo con mis nuevos… pechos. Caminé hasta la puerta siguiendo al doctor una vez fuera pensando en todo lo que me había contado, era mucho para ingerir pero si algo había aprendido era a tener paciencia. Llegamos a la cocina la cual había cambiado al igual que toda la casa pues Kreacher había arreglado el suelo, paredes y techos y barnizado completamente, había arreglado cada sala, cada habitación y cada rincón de Grimmauld Place Numero 12 dándole el esplendor del que siempre estaba presumiendo el retrato de Walburga Black.

El Sr. Loidant se sentó en la mesa y cuando fui a imitarlo fijo su dorada mirada en mí para a los pocos segundos levantar una de sus cejas en una muda pregunta.

**\- No estabas hablando en serio sobre lo de ir a cazar ¿Verdad?**

**\- Te puedo asegurar que una broma no era.**

**\- Pero…**

**\- No sé cuándo entrarás en celo-**  ante eso no pude más que sonrojarme **\- Por eso necesitas empezar desde ya mismo a coger fuerza para poder aguantar.**

 **\- Pero es… asqueroso-**  el solo pensar en comer carne cruda mi estómago se removía y me entraban arcadas.

 **\- No pienses con tu mente humana, piensa con tu mente Draakon y deja libre tus instintos, créeme necesitarás esas proteínas para aguantar las dos semanas, harás mucho ejercicio-**  dijo moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente para luego estallar a carcajadas, seguramente mi cara tendría que haber estado echando humo pues de lo roja que estaba hubiera prendido en llamas. Puede que la parte física fuera completamente diferente pero en la parte mental Brandom y Sirius eran gemelos. Lástima que Sirius no podía estar aquí con nosotros.

Salí por la puerta de la cocina que daba al patio trasero y me quede mirando fijamente hacia el bosque, la primera vez que salí por esa puerta y lo vi, una copia casi exacta del bosque prohibido pero sin esa aura de terror que te daban ganas de girarte y salir corriendo, este aunque era lúgubre era un bosque normal en un día nublado debido a eso era obscuro pero perfecto para poder volar a mis anchas sin ser descubierto. El solo pensar en volar hacia que mi cuerpo se estremeciera.

Cerré mis ojos y me concentré, sentía el viento rozar mi piel, mis terminaciones nerviosas estaban ansiosas por un poco de adrenalina, concentré toda mi atención en mi audición y empezé a buscar cualquier cambio sutil en los sonidos del bosque, escuchaba el arrastrar de las hojas por el viento, el roce de las ramas unas contra las otras, el arrastrar de cientos de alimañas tanto debajo como por encima de la tierra. Apretando fuertemente mis ojos y agudicé mi oído y pude oír el correr del agua del rio que se hallaba al otro lado del bosque, el correr de pequeños animales asustados buscando un agujero en el que guarescerse y… ahí estaba, el golpear de pezuñas con tal potencia que hacía vibrar el suelo, aunque imperceptible para los humanos era muy claro para mí, oír el bombeo de su corazón e imaginar su cálida y líquida sangre y su jugos carne mi boca se hacía agua.

Sin pensar en lo que hacía me lancé hacia el bosque, solo me guiaba por el olfato persiguiendo ese olor a tierra y picante, corría tan rápido que parecía que volaba y si no fuera por las pequeñas manchas en mis manos y pies, lo hubiera creído.

Llegue hasta el lugar exacto en un momento y me agazape detrás de uno de los arbustos. Era una pequeña manada de bisontes. Tenían la cabeza ancha, la cruz gibosa, pelo espeso y crespo, de color castaño o negro aunque los becerros tenían un pelaje más claro, muy largo en el pecho, en el cuello y en la parte superior de las extremidades anteriores. Su aspecto era realmente poderoso y sobretodo intimidante debido a esos cuernos afilados que presentaban los machos, más el macho alfa. Comían tranquilamente moviendo sus orejas en busca de peligros cosa buena pues significaba que no me habían oído. No podía ir a por el alfa de la manada, sus afilados y enormes cuernos hacían que te lo pensaras dos veces y para alguien inexperto como yo saldría herido sin dudarlo.

Salí persiguiendo a mi objetivo y enseguida la manada empezó a huir, mi velocidad era superior por lo que no tarde mucho tiempo en alcanzarla y lanzarme encima suya y enterré mis garras en la base de su cuello para sujetarme y poder llegar a su garganta y poder enterrar mis dientes los cuales lo hicieron como si lo que mordiera fuera mantequilla, enseguida el animal calló conmigo encima y rodamos por el suelo mientras el animal se removía intentando huir desesperadamente.

Los latidos del corazón empezaron a ralentizarse hasta que solo se oían los míos acelerados. Sin esperar más y sin ningún reparo empecé a rasgar la carne y a comer. La sangre, como el más puro néctar bajaba por mi garganta cálida pero refrescante y la carne era la más deliciosa que había probado o eso me parecía en ese instante. Terminé completamente satisfecho aunque no lo había devorado completamente al menos serviría para otras criaturas, si las había. Lo que podía ver de mi ropa era un desastre pero no me podía importar menos ahora lo único que quería era dormir, así que buscando un hueco en la base de un árbol me enrollé cubriéndome con mis alas cerré mis ojos y me dejé llevar por la inconsciencia sin molestarme si quiera en limpiarme pues por algún motivo sentía que yo no debería hacerlo.

Cuando abrí mis ojos estaba desorientado sin ninguna idea de donde estaba, luego de ver la presa que había cazado recordé todo. Me levanté y comencé el camino de vuelta a casa, esta vez más lento pues quería ver un poco del bosque para conocerlo mejor además de que la sangre se había secado y era un poco incómodo, el cielo estaba teñido de colores cálidos pero predominando el naranja indicando que la noche estaba llegando.

 **\- Vaya, parece que te has… divertido-**  me dijo Loidant observando mis rasgadas vestimentas.

 **\- Se podría decir que sí-**  le contesté sonriendo relajadamente.

**\- ¿Y qué tal?**

**\- Ha sido fantástico, ni siquiera sabía como lo hacía simplemente me dejaba llevar por mis instintos, y me sentía increíblemente bien, me sentía…**

**\- Libre-**  contestó el por mí interrumpiéndome, su voz sonaba estraña como si su mente estuviera en otro sitio.

 **\- Si-**  dije extrañado.

 **\- Es lo mismo que decía tu padre, que la sensación era como volar en escoba en una total y completa libertad sin atadura alguna-**  me dijo con un tono algo triste.

 **-Hmmm-**  no sabía que contestar, el silencio que siguió fue algo incómodo.

 **\- Deberías ir a lavarte así podría revisarte y acabar rápido-**  rompió el silencio.

**\- Si, Señor Loidant.**

**\- Llámame Brandom, por favor-**  me pidió amablemente.

 **\- De acuerdo-**  respondí con una pequeña sonrisa, cuando me dispuse a salir de la cocina con dirección a mi habitación, Brandom me llamó de nuevo.

**\- Se me había olvidado, Remus dijo que vendrían mañana, tenían muchas ganas de verte.**

**\- ¿Remus? ¿Envió una carta?-**  pregunté, quería ver al pequeño Teddy, así que era una buena noticia.

 **\- Llamó por Red Flú-**  me aclaró.

**\- ¿Y cómo explicaste quien eras?**

**\- Bueno ellos me conocían como el medimago personal de la familia Potter así que les dije que como ya eras mayor de edad en el mundo mágico vine a presentarme.**

**\- ¿Y se lo creyeron?-**  estaba incrédulo de que incluso haya podido engañar al lobo de Remus.

 **\- Por supuesto ya que no era una mentira-**  luego de eso volvió su atención al libro en su mano.

Subí hacia mi habitación y lo primero que hice fue deshacerme de la ropa, con un hechizo las desaparecía y me metí en el baño esperando que la bañera terminara de llenarse, una vez hacho me metí enseguida pero teniendo cuidado con mis alas, el agua caliente en mis sensibles extremidades como lo eran las alas hacía que sintiera un cosquilleo en mis partes íntimas. El agua destensaba todos mis músculos que no me había dado cuenta que estaban tensos. Llegué a un estado de máxima relajación llegando a dormirme algunos minutos antes de dar por finalizado el baño. Me sequé con cuidado el pelo y el cuerpo con un poco de vergüenza para ponerme el pijama y bajar a la cocina. Tropecé con Brandom cuando estaba saliendo.

**\- Sígueme. Espero que no te importe que haya cogido la habitación de siempre es la única que está comunicada con otra pues es donde están las cosas para revisarte, algo así como mi consultorio.**

**\- No, para nada.**

Llegamos a su "consultorio" y Brandom tenía razón, era como una habitación de hospital, tenía una cama parecida a las de la enfermería de Hogwarts, miles de aparatos y utensilios de los cuales no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que era. Al otro lado un escritorio con, por extraño que pareciera, un ordenador.

 **\- Siéntate en la camilla-**  me índico mientras se ponía unos guantes de látex y se acercaba, me levantó la camisa que usaba para dormir y me señaló que la sujetara. Comenzó a palpar mis pechos, la sensación era extraña, rara e incómoda, apretaba como buscando algo pero sin llegar a provocar dolor.  **-Está todo bien, tienes una talla B, glándulas mamarias perfecta-**  dijo. Terminó y se colocó a los pies de la camilla **\- Ahora túmbate, junta los tobillos y abre las piernas en dirección hacia afuera-**  con un poco de reticencia y muchos ánimos por parte de él hice lo que me dijo pero no pude evitar sonrojarme furiosamente. Paló, tocó e hizo miles de cosas y la única que yo quería era que parara, no me gustaba, tenía que apartarlo,  _el no debería de tocarme_. El pensamiento llegó a mi mente pero antes de poder hacer algo Brandom se apartó.

 **\- ¿Ya?-** susurré con un hilo de voz.

 **\- Sí-**  me sonrió como si me entendiera-  **no te preocupes es una reacción normal una vez que has elegido a tus parejas solo querrás ser tocado por ellas.**

**\- Eso suena bien, sino fuera porque no tengo ni la más mínima idea de a quienes eligió mi Draakon.**

**\- Bueno, si las eligió es porque son las que mejor se acoplan a tu carácter. Toma, este collar tiene un hechizo de retención, volverás a tener tu aspecto humano y tu magia y esencia Draaken quedarán camufladas. Todos los Draakon llevan uno para ocultarse en la sociedad hasta que aprenden a controlar su cambio voluntariamente.**

El collar era sencillo, dos alas parecidas a la de los dragones pero envolvían una piedra de color ónice, la verdad era que aunque no sabía de qué, el colgante se me hacía muy conocido. Según me lo puse mis alas desaparecieron, mi pelo volvió a ser negro y con su revoltijo característico, mis ojos volvieron a su tono esmeralda y mi cuerpo era el de antes. El resto de la noche pasó de lo más normal, bajamos a cenar tranquilamente entablando una conversación amena para después ir al salón a relajarnos un rato leyendo o simplemente hablando de cosas sin importancia conociéndonos más para luego subir para terminar el día.

Estaba tan cansado que nada más apoyar la cabeza en la almohada caí en un profundo sueño. La mañana a mi parecer llegó muy rápido quería virarme y seguir durmiendo pero hoy venía Remus y quería estar despierto para recibirlo, me levanté para darme una ducha rápida, me vestí y bajé a desayunar encontrándome con Brandon en el comedor.

 **\- Buenos días-**  dije un poco adormilado.

**\- Buenos días, se ve que no eres una persona madrugadora.**

**-Hmm-**  me senté y solo tuve que esperar unos minutos antes de tener un gran desayuno delante de mí y sin más esperar empecé a comer.

Todo estaba yendo perfectamente antes de que mi magia se alterara y me pusiera alerta, un cosquilleo subió por mi columna y empecé a mirar para ver si podía detectar el causante de ello, Brandom viendo mi reacción hizo lo mismo y empezó a mirar al igual que yo. Pronto dejamos de buscar pues la puerta de la cocina se abrió de par en par mostrando a un Sirius con una enorme sonrisa en su bello rostro.

 **\- Hola, cachorro-**  dijo con su tono característico alegre a juego con su sonrisa.

 **\- Hola, Sir…-**  y ahí estaba, no sabía que pensar al principio, mi mente se había quedado en blanco. Ahí, alrededor del cuello de Sirius balanceándose debido a los bruscos movimientos, se hallaba un colar igual al mío, el collar que yo había visto y que me había sonado al ver el mío propio, indicando que protegía la esencia Draaken de Sirius, un Draaken dominante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os haya gustado a dejad vuestras opiniones!! x3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aqui otro capi!!! Muchísimas gracias a todos los que leyeron, dejaron Kudos y comentarios!! :D

Una conexión se estableció entre su mirada y la mía. Luego de mi auto interrumpido saludo sus ojos habían caído directamente en mi colgante y pude ver como su expresión pasaba de una de extrañeza a una completamente en shock cuando entendió lo que significaba. Podía ver un desafío en sus ojos que no entendía pero todo fue olvidado por la repentina entrada de Remus y Teddy.

\- Hola, Cachorro- Remus se acercó y me abrazó como pudo haciendo malabares con Teddy.

\- Hola Rems- le devolví el abrazo, por alguna razón el olor de Remus siempre me relajaba y ahora lo necesitaba más que nunca. Aparté un poco la mantita y vi al pequeño Teddy durmiendo, con solo un año y poco más ya robaba los corazones de los que le rodeaban y yo iba en el segundo puesto pues para su padre era el tesoro más valioso.

Había perdido la esperanza, debido a la licantropía, de tener hijos así que ahora era como un sueño. Un extraño sentimiento de vacío se clavó en mi corazón y un instinto maternal salió a la superficie desde algún recoveco escondido, el deseo de ser "madre" creció de improvisto pero lo pude controlar a tiempo. ¡Por favor, tenía 17 años y no quería entrar en la media de las adolescentes embarazadas! Tenía un año escolar todavía por delante, intentar pasar desapercibido ante la sociedad mágica humana, unas parejas a las cuales encontrar y, ahora mismo, un Draakon dominante que no me quitaba los ojos de encima.

-¡Sirius! ¿No piensas saludar a Harry? Ayer no paraste de molestar diciendo que querías verlo- dijo Remus ya extrañado.

-¿Eh? Mmm… Sí, lo siento- se acercó a mí y mi corazón estaba a un segundo de saltar de mi pecho. Nuestro abrazo fue tenso nada igual a los acostumbrados entre nosotros.

\- Vamos chicos, no podéis estar enfadados para siempre- dijo Remus por vigésima vez en lo que iba de mes.

\- No es mi culpa, yo no fui el que fingió su muerte dejando a las personas a su alrededor destrozados- reproché. La verdad era que el hechizo le había dado y ahora entendía que debido a su impenetrable piel de Draakon no había causado ningún efecto el hechizo, pero fingiendo había hecho como si hubiera caído a través del velo cuando en realidad era que utilizando la aparición se había ido a la Mansión Black y se había ocultado allí, consejo o más bien dicho orden de Dumbledore.

\- Ya te he dicho que era lo mejor, si hubiera salido vivo Voldemort podría haber utilizado el mismo truco en otro momento.

\- Pero entonces ya estaría preparado y hubiera actuado de distinta manera.

-Eso nunca lo hubiéramos sabido, las visiones que te mandaban parecían cada vez más reales y la verdad no iba a arriesgarme a que te pusieras en peligro de nuevo- había sonado tan contundente y su mirada se clavaba en la mía como dos brasas ardientes que evitar el pequeño rubor de mis mejillas fue imposible.

Sus ojos viajaron por todo mi cuerpo, vi como sus pupilas se habían dilatado y las aletas de su nariz se agitaban, aparté la mirada sin poder aguantar la intensidad y me di cuenta del motivo del repaso que me dio… solo llevaba puesta una camiseta de dormir que me cubría solamente hasta la mitad del muslo.

\- Bueno… ¿Harry, me acompañas un momento? Necesito revisarte- sin esperar respuesta me agarró de la muñeca y me sacó de la cocina.

-¿Lo sabías?- le dije alterado.

-¿El qué? ¿Qué era un Draakon? No. Luego de que Dorian al único otro Draakon que traté fue a tu padre y Walburga al parecer no me dijo nada.

-¿Y qué hago ahora? ¿Este maldito collar no camuflaba mi esencia Draakon?- dije alterado.

\- Si pero no se…- su cara mostraba una gran confusión, poco a poco empezó a cambiar y se formó una expresión que indicaba que ya lo sabía y por si fuera poco la sonrisa que se dibujó en su boca lo terminaba de delatar- No debería de saber lo que eres a no ser…

\- ¿A no ser que?

\- A no ser… Bueno, dejaré que lo descubras por ti mismo de todas formas si así fuera Sirius solo ha sentido una parte de tu Draakon- dio media vuelta y se perdió por los pasillos dejándome con una imitación perfecta de estatua.

Me quedé solo aunque no por mucho; un aliento cálido chocaba contra mi nuca provocándome pequeños escalofríos, un olor picante se colaba por mi nariz y hacía cosas en mi cuerpo sin explicación alguna. Mis piernas eran simple y pura gelatina lo que significaba que dentro de poco me caería al suelo aunque no tuve tiempo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me encontraba contra la pared con las manos por encima de la cabeza inmovilizadas.

-Si…Sirius- gemí, su mano libre estaba en mi estómago y lo acariciaba lentamente, rozaba lentamente sus labios en el trozo de piel de detrás de mí oreja y su respiración acariciaba a esta como si fuera una pluma.

Mi ropa interior se empezaba a mojar, el olor de Sirius, el olor a excitación que percibía de él era imposible ignorarlo. La mano fue subiendo y acarició duramente mi erizado pezón, su mano abarcó mi pecho y lo masajeó con algo de brusquedad pero la mezcla de dolor y placer solo ocasionaba que mi excitación aumentara por momentos. Su lengua trazaba patrones sin sentido en mi nuca, moví un poco el cuello dándole más espacio y el respondió con un gruñido de satisfacción y poniendo más ahínco en su mano.

\- Me estás volviendo loco. Tu olor me atrae como ninguna otra y no lo entiendo-. Su mano dejó mi pecho y empezó a bajar acariciando cada centímetro de piel hasta llegar a mi miembro, estaba tan duro que el simple roce dolía. Según empezó a bajar la mano de Sirius hacia mi nueva parte íntima mi nerviosismo empezó a aflorar de nuevo ya que Sirius no sabía nada de mi nueva condición… sexual.

~¡Pero que dio! Ni siquiera debería estar pasando esto, ¡Es mi padrino!~ El pensamiento llegó a mi mente cuando el nerviosismo aplacó un poco mi placer pero este no se rendía aún.

~No pienses, siente, es mucho mejor. No importa quién es, es solamente placer~ instigó esa voz y por un momento estuve tentado a hacerle caso y la mano del moreno ojiazul no ayudaba mientras acariciaba mi erección por encima del pantalón.

-¡Harry!- gritó Remus para unos minutos después entrar por la puerta. Antes de que el de ojos dorados nos viera había apartado a Sirius con un empujón y este parecía haber salido de un trance, el susto que me había llevado provocó que accidentalmente algo de mi magia escapaba alterando el ambiente y provocando así que Remus no identificara lo que había pasado hace un rato aunque eso no evitó que sospechara y eso lo declaraban sus ojos.

-¡Remus! Lo siento, me habías asustado.

-¿Qué hacíais?

\- Ehm… hablando simplemente ¿Querías algo?- el silencio se extendió por unos minutos en los que me retorcía en el sitio.

\- Si, quería despedirme, me voy ya.

\- ¿No te quedas a comer?- dije tristemente.

-No, lo siento. Tengo que ir a recoger a Thonks, hemos quedado con Andrómeda. Otro día venimos- dijo con una sonrisa de disculpa.

\- De acuerdo, os estaré esperando- dije animado.

\- Yo te acompaño- habló por primera vez Sirius mientras avanzaba hasta Remus.

\- Creí que tu…

\- Hace tiempo que no veo a mi prima así que es una buena oportunidad para hacerlo- interrumpió Sirius a Remus y saliendo rápidamente.

Remus se despidió y salió confundido por el extraño comportamiento de Sirius. No sabía cómo sentirme. Por un lado me sentía aliviado de que haya sido así, las sensaciones que me había hecho sentir eran completamente nuevas, me había dejado llevar hasta la más absoluta sumisión sin importarme absolutamente nada solo el deseo que estaba sintiendo motivo por el cual estaba suplicando el que Sirius volviese y continuara con lo que estaba haciendo y eso era perturbador.

\- Es tu padrino, Harry, no puede ser- me lo repetía una y otra vez intentando convencerme a mí mismo.

-¿Y por qué no?

\- ¡Dios, me has asustado!- dije con la mano en el lugar donde mi corazón latía desbocadamente.

\- Vivir con una familia con instintos agudizados hace que aprendas a pasar desapercibido ¿Y?- insistió volviendo a su pregunta. Me senté en el sillón más cercano y el me siguió, pensé por unos minutos la respuesta pero solo tenía una sola en ese momento.

\- Es mi padrino.

\- Es solo un título- dijo.

\- Pero tenemos la misma sangre.

\- Solo tenéis una pequeña parte y está tan diluida tanto por la mezcla de la sangre de sus cónyuges como por la de Draakon que dará igual.

\- Pero todo el mundo lo sabrá- dije angustiado.

\- ¿Y desde cuando te importa que lo sepan o lo que digan los demás?

Entonces me acordé de que era verdad, nunca había pensado lo que hacía ni sus consecuencias y mucho menos en lo que ocasionaría esa acción en la comunidad mágica luego de hacerla y jodidamente no iba a empezar justo ahora. Solo quedaba un "pequeño" detalle.

\- Él no sabe que es lo que ha pasado.

\- Pues explícaselo.

\- No sé cómo hacerlo, casi no lo entiendo ni yo y mucho menos sabré como decírselo, por el contrario tu…

\- ¡Ah no! Eso sí que no, es tu par…problema tú lo haces- me rebatió.

\- ¡Por favor…!- junté mis manos y lo miré con ojitos de cachorrito.

\- No… yo no… Oh Merlín! ¡Está bien! Pero hazme el favor de quitar esa cara.

\- ¡Sii! Gracias- lo abracé de la alegría para luego apartarme avergonzado- Lo siento- su única contestación fue abrazarme cariñosamente.

\- No te preocupes Harry. Cuando necesites un abrazo ajeno o hablar y desahogarte me tienes aquí. Estuve para tu padre, y ten por seguro de que también estaré para ti.

\- ¿Cómo era tu relación con mi padre?- pregunté intrigado.

\- Oh, no te preocupes por eso, nuestra relación era simplemente de amistad. Era algo así como su confidente, un niño nunca confía mucho en sus padres y contarle todo sus secretos a ellos no era precisamente una opción para él y sus amigos no sabían nada de lo que era por eso la única opción era yo.

\- Gracias de verdad- dije sinceramente.

\- No hay nada que agradecer- sus ojos dorados me hacían confiar en él pues además su tranquilidad y actitud me recordaban a Remus.

Seguimos conversando hasta la hora de almorzar que apareció Kreacher, nos dirigimos al comedor y empezamos a comer en un silencio cómodo disfrutando de la comida. Una vez terminado me fui directamente a mi cuarto, rechazando una oferta de ir a pasear con Brandom y me tumbé en mi lecho.

Me puse boca arriba ahora que no me molestaban mis alas y deje mi mente en blanco. No quería pensar en nada, solo me provocaría una migraña enorme y no estaba para eso ahora. Miles de ideas llegaron a mi cabeza de cómo podría contarle la verdad a Sirius y que todo terminara bien pero el único final que veía era el de Sirius rechazándome. No sé en qué momento pasó pero todo se volvió obscuro y me quedé dormido.

Cuando volví a despertar ya era de noche y tenía hambre por lo que decidí ir a cazar. Mientras me dirigía hacia la parte trasera de la casa no pude escuchar ningún ruido lo que me daba a entender que nadie había llegado. Me había quitado el collar antes de salir de mi habitación y lo dejé guardado en mi cómoda por lo que mi pelo había vuelto o su color blanco y su largo tamaño también, mis alas colgaban plegadas a mi espalda evitando tirar nada de la decoración de la casa y mis ojos seguramente tendrían nuevamente ese extraño color.

Nada más salir para afuera me lancé en una carrera hacia el bosque, no solo quería cazar sino también liberar tensiones que se habían acumulado en mis músculos impidiéndome poder relajarme y provocándome un dolor de cabeza. Mientras corría abrí mis alas abanicando el aire y así impulsándome para poder ir más rápido, agudicé mi oído mientras avanzaba y enseguida localicé una manada y me dirigí hacia allí desviándome un poco a la derecha, me di cuenta que cuando simplemente te dejabas guiar y hacías caso a tus instintos todo era más fácil.

Sin esconderme y sin esperar entré al claro, enseguida la manada de gamos que se encontraba pastando huyó asustada por mi repentina llegada. Su pelaje oscuro haría que se camuflaran con el entorno pero sus blancas motas esparcidas por el cuerpo hacían eso imposible. Corrí detrás mezclándome entre ellos sin darles tiempo a reaccionar pero yo no quería a cualquier miembro, mi Draakon quería un reto y una cría o uno anciano no me iba a dar muchos problemas. Al final el profesor Snape tenía razón y solo buscaba problemas, el pensar en Snape un cosquilleo se formó en la boca de mi estómago.

Sacudiendo la cabeza y librándome de esos pensamientos me concentré en la caza; habíamos corrido un buen tramo pero no estaba cansado ni de cerca no podía decir lo mismo de ellos, su respiración era más lenta y su velocidad había bajado. Subí mi ritmo adelantándolos hasta llegar a los miembros más fuertes que se encontraban al principio de todo, pegándome lo más que pude separé a uno de ellos del resto desviándolo hacia el bosque y ahí empezó la verdadera diversión. Al verse solo y en peligro el instinto de supervivencia ganó y aumento la velocidad. No es que para mí fuera algo complicado además así sería más… fascinante. La persecución continuó por varios minutos, con un impulso de mis alas me coloqué detrás y extraje mis garras listas para clavarlas en mi presa cuando lo noté.

Los pelos de mi nuca se erizaron. Estaba tan inmerso en la persecución que no noté que me vigilaban. Mis instintos se dispararon y desaceleré el ritmo hasta pararme, el olor que me llegaba no era de ningún depredador normal. Todo en mi me gritaba que corriera, no quería, nunca lo había hecho pero era el instinto y siempre le hacía caso. Empezé a correr por donde había huido mi presa minutos antes y enseguida, quien quiera que fuera, me persiguió. Notaba como poco a poco me daba alcance.

Ya lo tenía casi encima pero yo no era buscador por nada así que clavando mis garras en la fría tierra giré noventa grados cambiando de rumbo rápidamente. Sin embargo él no paró y siguió recto y lo mismo hice yo por mi camino aunque no duró mucho. ¡A quién infiernos se le ocurrió poner un risco! El claro en el que estaba solo tenía una entrada, no tenía nada alrededor solo un risco el cual tenía el fondo negro, no se veía nada y entonces entendí que cualquiera que fuera el hechizo que hacía que hubiera un bosque en el jardín trasero de la casa, terminaba aquí. Giré listo para salir de allí y paré en seco, estaba quieto en la entrada sin muestra alguna de querer dejarme pasar.

Me encogí un poco en el sitio gruñendo amenazado, él era imponente, incluso con sus alas a medio abrir podías saber que median seis metros de envergadura aproximadamente y sin darme cuenta un sonido parecido a un ronroneo salió de mi garganta. Eso pareció gustarle pues avanzó hacia mí con pasos lentos pero seguros, sus músculos fuertemente marcados se movían con increíble flexibilidad bajo ese andar felino, sus largos y finos cuernos brillaban por la luz de la luna, su piel bronceada destacaba debido a sus escamas de color azul eléctrico. La repartición de sus escamas eran iguales a las mías exceptuando que donde yo tenía plumas él tenía escamas menos en su pelo, negro con varios reflejos azules debido a la luz, le llegaba hasta sus fuertes hombros moviéndose salvajemente.

Haciendo acopio de la poca fuerza de voluntad que me quedaba me moví para rodearlo, el paró de avanzar pero sus ojos seguían clavados en mí y yo no aparté mi mirada, aunque ganas no me faltaban, esperando que no descubriera mis intenciones. Ni siquiera pude llegar a mitad de camino antes de que un profundo rugido me dejara estático en el sitio. Mi cuerpo reaccionó a la orden no dicha como si una fuerza me obligara, el viento no estaba a mi favor por lo que no podía distinguir su aroma y si solo con verlo ya hacía estragos en mi cuerpo no quería imaginarme cuando su olor llegara hasta mi fino olfato.

Giró y avanzó hasta mi posición y en todo ese tiempo mi cuerpo se había estado estremeciendo, mi olor le llegaba perfectamente pues sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y su mirada era completamente de deseo, seguramente porque le llegaba el olor de mi excitación. Intenté correr pero enseguida sentí un peso cálida en mi espalda que me fijaba a la tierra mientras que cada una de sus manos sujetaban las mías y sus piernas abrían las mías y las colocaba de tal manera que me era imposible cerrarlas. Su cuerpo se amoldaba al mío notando así su gran erección restregarse contra mis glúteos. Mi cuerpo reaccionó inmediatamente, sentía su respiración en mi nuca y bajando por mi cuello mientras inspiraba.

\- Me encanta tu olor- susurró lentamente el dominante, su voz esa ronca y profunda, con cada palabra pronunciada se me hacía imposibles mantenerme controlado y no abandonarme a la sumisión que me provocaba.

\- ¿O… Olor?- dije en un hilo de voz, temblaba tanto que se me había imposible hablar bien.

\- Tu no lo notas pero el olor que sueltas, ese aroma a deseo sería notado a kilómetros si esto no fuera privado.

\- No… no es…

\- Tu cuerpo no miente- susurró en el oído, empezó a restregar su erección contra mí y por primera vez odie el hecho de que yo llevara la túnica y el los pantalones. –Tu cuerpo me desea aunque tu boca lo niegue, estás tan mojado esperando a que te tome, a que te anude haciéndote mío- con su última palabra dio una fuerte embestida y mi razonamiento se perdió. Miré por encima de mi hombro y fui cautivado por unos obscuros ojos azul zafiro pero esa mirada solo le pertenecía a una persona.

\- Sirius…- su nombre salió de mi boca como un gemido y como si le hubieran dado a un interruptor un repentino ardor empezó a recorrer todo mi cuerpo, sin vergüenza alguna empecé a restregarme contra él pero más que calmarme era peor, me removí inquieto intentando liberarme para deshacerme de mi ropa, me asfixiaba.

De repente sentí como mi ropa desaparecía y nos quedamos piel contra piel, sus colmillos mordían rudamente mis hombros repartiendo algún que otro beso, su miembro ya liberado de si prisión de ropa se restregaba sin pausa alguna lubricándose con mi humedad y solo podía pensar en el momento en el que se introdujera en mí.

Su mano soltó la mía y la llevó hasta mi pecho ahuecándola para abarcarlo todo y empezó a masajearlo. Su mano bajo por mi vientre hasta llegar a mi miembro y rodeándolo con su mano empezó un lento vaivén. Estaba loco de deseo, mi mente estaba nublada debido a lo que estaba pasando pero aun así podía percibir cada pequeña cosa que pasara. Mi miembro goteaba ya de pre-semen y cuando creía que estaba a punto de terminar Sirius lo soltó y siguió su camino hacia abajo. Soltando un gruñido de insatisfacción intenté virarme para quedar cara a cara pero viéndolo como una acción rebelde Sirius mordió mi cuello sujetándome contra el suelo. Enseñando mi cuello en señal de sumisión continuó con lo que estaba haciendo. Sin previo aviso fui girado y puesto boca arriba en el suelo, unos de sus dedos entró en mí sin previo aviso.

\- Ahhh!- No pude evitar gemir en voz alta antes la nueva sensación. Se sentía raro pero no quería que parara. Antes de darme cuenta tres de los dedos de Sirius se encontraban estirándome sin pausa alguna mientras que su lengua se entretenía con mis pechos, los dedos de Sirius salieron de mi cuerpo y antes de poder quejarme de una fuerte embestida entró en mí y mi respiración se cortó. Dolía, sin embargo por nada del mundo iba a evitar que siguiera, estaba desesperado por acabar con lo que fuera que me pasara pero otra parte de mi sentía tanto placer que no quería que acabara nunca. Sirius salió de mí interior para volver a entrar y así continuo, sus embestidas seguían una tras otra eran rápidas pero certeras dándome en un punto que hacía que me estremeciera.

Mis gemidos eran cada vez más altos y sus gruñidos de placer iban acorde con los míos, salió de mí y me giró para colocarme sobre mis manos y rodillas. Agarrándome de la cintura volvió a entrar en mí rápidamente para seguir con las penetraciones, podía oír los choques de piel contra piel, la respiración agitada de Sirius al compás con la mía, sus manos amasando mis pechos mientras seguía clavándose en ese punto de mi interior que me hacía perder la cordura. Una de sus manos bajó hasta mi pene y rodeándolo con su mano empezó a acariciarlo rápidamente, sabía que estaba a punto de terminar y yo no iba muy atrasado. Su mano en mi miembro y el suyo en el interior de mi nueva intimidad era una sensación increíble que me hacía pensar que estaba soñando. Una capa de sudor nos cubría, entonces lo sentí.

-Si… Sirius sii!

\- ¿Lo quieres verdad? Sientes como te marco, esperas con ganas mi nudo- susurró con la voz que utilizaba cuando estaba en su faceta pícara, sus embestidas aumentaron y sabía que si no hubiera sido un Draakon no sobreviviría a la fuerza que estaba usando, sentí una presión en mi bajo vientre y con una embestida de Sirius llegué con un grito, sentía caer en mi vientre algo cálido y una nube de algo que no identificaba se posó en mi mente aunque no me dio tiempo de investigarlo. El miembro de Sirius empezó a crecer y el dolor que sentí al principio volvió pero aumentado.

\- No, no para! Duele- intenté alejarme pero me agarró de la cintura y me pegó hacia él, eso y una última embestida suya logró que su nudo entrara completamente en mi dejándome pegado a él. Con un grito de dolor y mitad placer mis manos no me pudieron sostener cayendo solo mis hombros al suelo mientras sentía como la semilla cálida de Sirius me llenaba. Él no se quedó quieto y siguió moviéndose lentamente aunque sin poder salir golpeándome en ese punto de antes y logrando que volviera a tener otro orgasmo, uno que jamás había tenido. Mis piernas perdieron fuera y caí al suelo bajando a Sirius conmigo debido al nudo.

Sirius repartió besos por mi nuca y por toda mi espalda en un intento de relajarme y funcionaba, poco a poco iba dejándome ir hasta quedar inconsciente sobre el suelo satisfecho.

\- Eso es, descansa. Necesitas dormir, mi amada pareja- y con el último susurro de Sirius, me dormí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os haya gustado! Hasta pronto :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí un nuevo capi, siento la tardanza. Muchisimas gracias a las personas que han leído, comentado y dejado Kudos!!! :D

Me removí inquieto en el sitio, la cama era cómoda y calentita pero de vez en cuando una pequeña ráfaga de aire frío me llegaba haciéndome imposible volver a conciliar el sueño. Alargué mi mano para coger las sábanas, tantee el aire unos segundos sin resultado alguno así que abrí mis ojos. La vista que me recibió no era parecida en nada a mi habitación por lo que me terminé de despertar completamente.

Observé atentamente el lugar fijándome en el techo ovalado parecido al de las cúpulas pero en vez de estar hechas de cristal las paredes eran de un material raro, oscuro y se podían notar algo parecido a grietas en algunos sitios de la parte superior por donde entraba la luz del sol, imaginaba, iluminando un poco el sitio donde me encontraba.

Frunciendo el ceño me levanté para poderme acercar y comprobar lo que era pero al levantarme un dolor en mi bajo vientre hizo que bajara la velocidad con la que lo hacía, inmediatamente recordé lo que había pasado anoche, los besos de Sirius, sus caricias, su piel contra la mía, su miembro entrando en mí tocando puntos en mi interior que hacía que mi alma saliera de mi cuerpo por segundos con cada embestida y el momento en que su nudo se pegó a una parte de mi interior llevándome a la locura y por consiguiente a la inconciencia pero no sin sentir que una parte de mí se llenaba, sintiéndome protegido y dominado por Sirius sabiendo que ya no podría escapar de sus brazos.

Sacudí la cabeza pues si seguía por el hilo de pensamientos lujuriosos acabaría inconsciente otra vez del calor que estaba sintiendo e iba en aumento poco a poco. Me levanté esta vez más lentamente y estiré mis alas para acomodar algunas plumas que se retorcían haciendo la sensación incómoda, una vez bien acomodadas me acerqué para tocar las paredes y comprobé que lo que veía con esas formas raras eran raíces. Las raíces de un árbol, y por su tamaño, uno muy grande. Ahora que estaba más despierto vi que lo que debería ser una pared normal eran las inmensas raíces del árbol enredándose unas con otras de manera que formaban formas raras pero para nada grotescas.

Busqué una salida pero no vi nada, caminé alrededor y me topé con una puerta que sin rastro de duda alguna abrí para encontrarme con un baño. Era sencillo pero eso no le quitaba lo elegante y lo grande que era. El suelo era dos tonos más claro que el de la madera, al fondo se encontraba una gran bañera en la cual cabrían perfectamente unas siete personas, a mi izquierda habían tres lavamanos uno al lado del otro frente a un espejo enorme y a mi izquierda había un retrete. Salí cerrando la puerta para ir a buscar la salida, la cual no veía por ningún lado.

Entonces pensé que si estaba en la parte inferior de un árbol la salida tendría que estar por arriba. Levanté la vista y vi que por donde debería estar el hueco del árbol solo se veía una profunda oscuridad pero tenía algo extraño. Relajándome un poco dejé salir algo de mi magia e inmediatamente después de chocar contra esa negrura esta desapareció dejando ver lo hueco del árbol hasta el final. Pero más o menos a un metro desde donde estaba esa negrura se podía ver una entrada que daba al exterior por toda la luz que entraba por ese hueco. Desplegando mis alas hasta su máxima magnitud aleteé fuertemente una vez impulsándome hacia arriba para con mis garras aferrarme a la madera, el tronco era lo suficientemente ancho como para subir cómodamente incluso con mis alas un poco abiertas, y subir los pocos centímetros que me quedaban, una vez salí no daba crédito a lo que veía. Pensaba que una vez salir por ese agujero tendría que sostenerme para no caer pero para mi sorpresa salí directamente a unos veinte centímetros del suelo.

Dos grandes raíces se extendían a ambos lado del árbol formando una circunferencia algo extraña de unos diez o doce centímetros de radio, la tierra del centro estaba extrañamente limpia de cualquier maleza dejando una planicie de tierra blanda. La altura de esas grandes raíces evitaba que cualquier animal escalara por ellas dejando como única opción de entrada la abertura que dejaban al intentar cerrar la circunferencia pero fallando al volver a meterse bajo tierra.

Di unos pasos y observé los alrededores, supe que estaba en alguna parte del bosque pero nunca lo había visto, mientras que en los sitios en los que había estado eran sombríos y con los simples colores de siempre como el marrón verde y gris en algunos sitios este sin embargo eran árboles florales, rosas, naranjas, y muchos colores más le daban un toque acogedor a este sitio. Millones de árboles en flor se esparcían por el lugar pero el que me llamaba la atención era del cual yo había salido. Debía de medir más o menos quince metros de alto, sus ramas caían como si fuera una cascada y su color blanco le daba el aspecto pero lo más que destacaban eran las flores de color rojo que se entremezclaban en las ramas.

Miré al cielo y vi que aunque ya estaba amaneciendo no debían pasar de las seis de la mañana y dándome cuenta por primera vez que estaba desnudo entré de nuevo al lugar para dormir un rato más. Cuándo iba a entrar me di cuenta que la negrura volvía a estar en el mismo sitio pero sabiendo que era un hechizo glamour salté directamente para caer en la alfombra de piel que cubría la superficie interior evitando así que se mancharan las cosas con la tierra. Recogiendo alguno de los cientos de almohadones que estaban tirados por el lugar los coloqué formando algo parecido a un nido y me acurruqué en el centro y antes de quedarme dormido el pensamiento de que era el lugar perfecto para mis futuros cachorros llegó a mi mente.

La siguiente vez que me desperté no fue por el frío sino por el hambre, noté como algo me evitaba que los rayos de luz llegaran hasta mí, me viré y comprobé que Sirius estaba a mi lado y sus alas se extendían por encima de nosotros cubriéndonos. Me fijé más en su persona de todas formas anoche no tuve mucho tiempo para hacerlo, tenía cosas más… importante.

Era magnífico, sus escamas eran de un bello azul eléctrico formando las mismas espirales que en mi cara con la única diferencia de que él no tenía el tatuaje. Fijé mi vista en sus alas y vi que eran del mismo color que las demás, brillaban como si fueran capaz de desprender luz y tenía aspecto de para cualquier cosa pues parecían impenetrables. Alcé una mano y las acaricié comprobando lo duras que eran pero esa acción provocó que un gemido saliera desde lo profundo de Sirius y que este se removiera.

\- Si sigues haciendo eso estrenaremos el nuevo nido, precioso- la voz de Sirius salía ronca y grave pero aun así sacó escalofríos desde el fondo de mi ser.

Lo miré y quedé atrapado en esos ojos hipnotizantes, en su forma humana Sirius poseía unos hermosos ojos azules, en su forma Draakon esos ojos se volvían de un celeste tan claro que parecían blancos con matices azules.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio solamente mirándonos hasta que procesé su frase y recordé con detalle lo que había pasado anoche, inmediatamente el rubor cubrió mi cara y aparté mi mirada. Oí la risa grave y algo obscura de Sirius que provocó que me estremeciera de nuevo, su mano acarició lentamente mi espalda hasta posarse en mi cadera y volver a subir por mis costados. Noté como se pegó a mi espalda y note su piel contra la mía tan cálida, empezó a repartir besos por mi nuca y pequeños gemidos salieron de mi boca sin consentimiento alguno.

-Si… Sirius… tenemos que a…aaah- no pude terminar la frase pues había mordido mi cuello en el mismo lugar donde lo había hecho anoche con la diferencia que esta vez no llegó a romper la piel.

\- ¿Qué querías decir?- me susurró, su aliento cálido rozaba mi oreja y me hacía olvidar lo que quería decir, fue bajando por mi mandíbula hasta llegar al cuello repartiendo besos y lamidas sensualmente. Su mano no se había quedado quieta en mi cadera sino que poco a poco fue repartiendo caricias por mis piernas ocasionando que mi miembro se fuera despertando un poco más con cada caricia.

Sabía que lo estaba haciendo a posta, no por nada ya me conocía de memoria esa faceta de él pero no podía razonar para intentar hacer algo. Hasta que su mano llegó más debajo de mi miembro y ahí me tensé, una cosa era estar perdido en el placer y que de igual lo que pase en ese momento y otra muy distinta es hacerlo ahora que nuestra mente está despejada.

\- Sirius, tenemos que hablar, enserio- me alegré de que mi voz saliera firme aunque con un ligero temblor. Enseguida se apartó y vi una ligera preocupación en sus ojos.

\- ¿Hice… hice algo mal?

\- ¡No! No, no hiciste nada malo- me levanté y me metí en sus brazos escondiendo mi cara en el hueco de su cuello.

\- ¿Entonces?- su voz sonaba más normal, más relajada.

\- Verás, yo… Sirius cuando cambié… puede que ayer no te dieras cuenta pero pasaron cosas cuando recibí mi herencia y por eso…

\- ¿Te refieres a la… intersexulidad?- me dijo.

\- Se dice intersexualidad- le corregí aguantándome un poco la risa.

\- Bueno como se diga- me respondió un poco indignado- no te preocupes por eso, ayer el doctor Brandon me encontró y me lo explicó todo.- tenía que darle un gran abrazo al doctor por eso.

\- ¿Entonces de verdad que no te importa?- la esperanza era palpable en mi voz.

\- Para mí sigues siendo Harry, mi Harry. Siempre serás perfecto a mis ojos incluso si tú tuvieras tres o cuatro- y rió, el que me dijera eso hizo que un gran peso se quitará de mis hombros.

\- ¿Y el que sea tu ahijado?- otra pregunta que me martilleaba la cabeza ocasionándome jaqueca.

\- No voy a mentirte y decirte que me daba igual pues fue lo que me obligó a alejarme de ti ayer por la tarde, pero Brandon me hizo ver que la oportunidad de tener una pareja no se daba todos los días y que si te dejaba escapar sería un tonto. Sigo pensando que le estoy fallando a tus padres por hacer… lo que hice anoche pero no lo puedo evitar tu olor me llama a distancia eres hermoso y aunque mi consciencia me lo diga no puedo alejarme.

\- No le estás fallando, no puedes evitar lo que siente tu Draakon mi padre lo entendería, además estaría contento de que una de las parejas de su hijo sea alguien de confianza y cercano a él.- le consolé pero el saber que solo era el Draakon lo que lo hacía estar así conmigo hizo que una punzada me diera en el pecho.

\- Hey- una de las manos de Sirius se colocó en mi barbilla y levantó mi cabeza para poder mirarme a los ojos- no es solo mi Draakon el que siente esto incluso antes de saber lo que eres me encantabas. La primera vez que te vi en la casa de los gritos no pude dejar de pensar en el momento en el que volviera a ver tus ojos, esos que me hechizaron desde el mismo momento en que los vi.

\- ¿De verdad?- dije y mis ojos tendrían que estar brillando en este momento.

\- Si y me decía que estaba loco por empezar a sentir esto por ti, cuando entre en la sala y te olí como mi pareja creía que el destino me estaba jugando una broma pesada.

\- Pero no es así, estás aquí conmigo- elevé mi rostro y junté nuestros labios en un suave roce. Tanto sus labios como los míos se movían de forma sincronizada uno contra el otro, su lengua tanteó el borde de mis labios y abrí mi boca otorgándole lo que me pedía e inmediatamente su lengua invadió mi boca haciendo el beso más desenfrenado. Su lengua se batía en un duelo para ver quién dominaba a la otra, sin poner mucho esfuerzo por ganar dejé que su lengua recorriera cada recoveco de mi boca. Cuando el aire ya era reclamado por nuestros pulmones nos separamos agitados. Sirius repartió besos por mi cuello bajando por mi clavícula donde empezó a chupar y mordisquear una zona donde seguramente más tarde tendría una marca aunque no me importaba en absoluto mientras que sus manos bajaban por mi espalda hasta llegar a mi trasero y apretármelas empujándome hacia él.

\- Aah, no no no, sigo enfadado contigo, anoche me deje llevar porque no aguantaba el calor.

\- Eso es el celo.

\- Brandon me dijo que aún quedaba un poco para que pasara- le dije con el ceño fruncido.

\- Entras en un pequeño celo cada vez que encuentras a una de tus parejas para que el lazo se afiance. Aunque el celo que tuviste anoche no es nada comparado a cuando ya tengas a todas tus parejas y entres en el celo real- me respondió haciendo caso omiso a lo que le dije antes.

\- Sirius sigo enfado contigo así que no- le di un rápido beso y me levanté de su regazo para dirigirme al baño.

-Pero…- me miró con esos ojitos de cachorro que utilizaba a menudo con Remus pero al igual que a mí no funcionaba por lo que simplemente reí sacudiendo la cabeza.

\- Sabes que no funciona conmigo no se para que lo intentas- entré al baño y antes de cerrar la puerta oí a Sirius decir.

\- No pierdo las esperanzas.

Me metí en la bañera luego de llenarla y me relajé empezando a pensar en todo lo que había pasado, encontrar a mi primera pareja y que esta fuera mi padrino no era algo que me esperara pero no me arrepentía de nada. Luego de un rato el agua empezó a enfriarse por lo que era mi señal para salir. Me rodeé con una toalla y salí sin saber muy bien que ponerme pero para mi sorpresa había una túnica en uno de los lavamanos junto a ropa interior. Me la coloqué y salí fuera pero no vi a Sirius por ninguna parte, me encaminé a la salida y repitiendo el mismo proceso me impulsé con mis alas y escalé hasta llegar afuera, me recibieron los magnífico rayos del sol por lo cual me estiré completamente disfrutando de la calidez que me llenaba.

Un peso calló delante de mí asustándome y provocando que enseñara mis colmillos amenazando, cuando me di cuenta lo que era me tranquilicé. Delante de mí se hallaba el cadáver de un gamo, había marcas de colmillos y de garras además de que estaba medio devorado, instantes después Sirius aterrizó a mi lado guardando sus alas. Mi estómago resonó en el silencio del lugar.

\- Come, lo he cazado para ti.

\- ¿Y tú?- le pregunté aunque mi vista no se separaba del gamo.

\- Yo ya he comido- me aseguró dándome un empujoncito y no hizo falta nada más, me lancé hacia la presa y empecé a desgarrarla con mis garras y colmillos, puedes que suene asqueroso pero para mí era lo mejor que había en ese momento, tenía tanta hambre que podía comerme una vaca, literalmente. Era lógico ya que mi caza de anoche fue interrumpida tampoco es que me quejara teniendo en cuenta el motivo.

No paré hasta que me sentí saciado y satisfecho, me aparté a un lado y me empecé a limpiar las garras sin preocuparme de nada más. Sirius se acercó a mí y empezó a limpiarme la sangre que había salpicado en mis alas y por mi cuello y cara, se sentía correcto como si eso es lo que tuviera que pasar. Una vez estaba completamente limpio Sirius movió su mano y el cadáver desapareció.

\- Muchas gracias- le besé agradeciéndole- ¿Y ahora?- pregunté una vez que terminó todo.

\- Ahora señorito, volvemos a la casa, Brandon debe de estar tirándose de los pelos preguntándose cómo ha salido todo, además pronto es tu vuelta a Hogwarts y tienes que comprar tus materiales- oír que tenía que volver a repetir el curso hizo que gimiera y no de placer precisamente pero por otra parte me ponía feliz volver a la que por años había sido mi casa. Ahora mi casa era donde estuvieran mis parejas.

\- Si voy a Hogwarts no podré verte- le dije apenado.

\- No te preocupes hablaré con Dumbledore seguro que tendrá una solución.

\- Eso espero- caminamos tranquilamente cogidos de la mano por el bosque hablando de trivialidades, le dije que quería salir a sitios con él para conocerlo mejor. Da igual que sea mi padrino o que seamos pareja la verdad es que si contamos las veces que hemos estado juntos se podrían contar con los dedos de la mano y quería saberlo todo de él.

Llegamos a la casa y comprobamos que Brandon aún no había llegado. Nos dirigimos a la recámara de Sirius, desde ese momento la nuestra según dijo él, y nos duchamos momento en el cual Sirius aprovechó para engatusarme de nuevo pero no me dejé llevar.

\- ¿Algún día me perdonarás?- me dijo con un poco de esperanza en su voz.

\- Si pero entiende, me sentí fatal cuando creía que habías caído cuando te dio el Avada.

\- Ya te lo dije si volvía Voldemort podía haberme utilizado de nuevo y te hubiera puesto en peligro.

\- Sirius, hay algo que quería preguntarte ¿Cómo es posible que tu hayas sobrevivido al Avada y… y mi padre no?- le pregunté bajando el tono de voz a medida que preguntaba. Sirius se calló un momento pues me imaginaba que no se esperaba esa pregunta.

\- Tienes que ver con la clase de Draakon que soy. Soy un Draakon azul o de hielo, mis escamas son las más gruesas de todas las clases, al menos de las conocidas capaces de soportar cualquier hechizo mi raza es temida por su capacidad de defensa pues la piel y las escamas son impenetrables. No sé de qué raza era tu padre pues ni siquiera sabía que era uno por eso no te puedo decir más- la voz de Sirius en todo momento fue seria.

\- Ah- no sabía que decir pero necesitaba saber esa información. La mano de Sirius enseguida volvió al ataque lo que me hizo reír por su insistencia y pensé que al menos podía darle algo por lo que me había dicho. Besé su pecho y fui bajando hasta arrodillarme enfrente de su miembro el cual se erguía orgulloso delante de mí.

Miré a los ojos a Sirius y lo vi sorprendido por mi acción. Lamí la punta probando por primera vez su sabor y este explotó en mis papilas gustativas. Era dulce con un tono picante que te hacia adicto al momento. Envolví mis labios en la punta pasando mi lengua por la ranura varias veces y succionando un poco, Sirius gimió y puso una de sus manos en mi cabeza evitando que me alejara pero seguía sin despegar mi mirada de la suta, opacada un poco por el vapir del agua caliente. Teniendo cuidado con mis dientes metí más de él en mi boca y con la misma salí, para al momento volver a introducirlo de nuevo en mi boca. No sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien pues era la primera vez que lo hacía pero el agarré que tenía él en mi pelo me decía que no lo estaba haciendo tan mal.

Fui aumentando el ritmo de las succiones y llegó el momento en el que tenía a Sirius completamente dentro de mi boca. Lo saqué y lamí cada parte del tronco de su miembro para volver a succionar, empezó a mover sus caderas mientras que con el agarre en mi pelo me mantuvo quieto. Sus embestidas eran rápidas pero sin llegar a ahogarme, sin embargo sabía que estaba pronto a venirse. Llevé una de mis manos a sus testículos y los masajeé lentamente y fue lo que bastó para que notara la esencia de Sirius llenarme. Esperé a que terminara evitando que cualquier gota se me escapara y lo tragué degustando su sabor. Fui levantado al instante para sentir como una boca se pegaba a la mía arrasando completamente con ella y correspondiendo enseguida con la misma pasión.

\- Creo que las horas en la ducha serán mis favoritas- me dijo respirando agitadamente, yo solo pude sonreír pues la verdad no sabía que había pasado con mi timidez al hacer eso.

-Será mejor que salgamos tenemos cosas que hacer- fui a salir pero su mano agarró mi cintura pegándome a él.

\- De eso ni hablar tengo que corresponder a mi preciosa pareja- me agarró de las caderas y me levantó pegándome a la pared de la ducha para luego poner mis piernas en sus hombros dejando mi miembro a la altura de su cara.

\- Sirius… que aaaaahh!- su lengua pasó por cada centímetro de mi miembro una y otra vez volviéndome loco, empezó a succionarla pasando su lengua por la ranura para luego volver a chupar. Bajó hacia abajo y sin previo aviso succionó mi clítoris terminando de llevarme a la locura, pasó su lengua por mis labios íntimos y un revoltoso dedo se coló en mi interior mientras el volvía a mi miembro. En una de las veces en que sus dedos entraron tocaron un punto que terminó con todo y me vine, fue tan intenso que cuando abrí mis ojos veía puntitos blancos.

Cuando me bajó de sus hombros me quedé hecho una piltrafa en sus brazos y necesité ayuda para salir de la ducha.

\- Definitivamente las horas de ducha serán mis favoritas también- dije sin aliento lo que me ganó una sonrisa pícara de su parte y un beso. Nos vestimos, colocamos cada uno nuestros collares alrededor de nuestros cuellos volviendo así a nuestras formas humanas y arreglándonos bien salimos directo al Callejón Diagón. Nos pasamos la tarde comprando los materiales necesarios para mi último curso, como túnicas, calderos, libros e ingredientes para pociones. No teníamos nada que hacer así que nos fuimos a Florean Fortescue a pasar un rato agradable, la gente nos veía cada vez que pasábamos por su lado. No sabíamos si era porque yo era Harry Potter el niño que vivió, si era porque el hombre con el que iba era Sirius Black prófugo conocido que aunque ya se demostró su inocencia la gente seguía viéndolo con sospecha o si el motivo era que íbamos cogidos de la mano pero fuera cual fuera me daba completamente igual.

Nos sentamos en una mesa luego de pedir nuestros helados y lo comimos tranquilamente entre robadas de pequeñas cucharadas entre un helado y otro y besos fugaces cuando no éramos víctimas de miradas hasta que vi su collar y mi curiosidad me venció, de nuevo.

\- ¿Cómo es que tú necesitas el collar?- me miró como si no supiera de qué hablaba hasta que siguió mi mirada fija en su collar.

\- Me pasé doce años en Azkaban, doce años sin poder transformarme y eso me estaba volviendo loco. Mi magia se reveló y me obligaba a cambiar pero yo no lo dejaba, eran dos fuerzas chocando una contra la otra y mi núcleo mágico se volvió loco sin poder controlarlo. Cuando salí se me hacía difícil mantener mi forma humana así que necesité otra vez mi collar hasta que mi núcleo se estabilizara- me explicó pero podía notar un deje de tristeza en su voz, me levanté de mi silla y me senté a su lado acurrucándome y pasando uno de sus brazos por mis hombros.

\- Lo siento- susurré, el me apretó más contra su pecho y seguimos comiendo relajadamente. Tras salir de Florean Fortescue nos dirigimos de camino a casa, la tarde había sido magnifica y me había hecho olvidar que pronto tendría que volver a Hogwarts, al lugar donde seguro encontraría a mis otras parejas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os haya gustado así que dejadme vuestra opinión :D


	6. Capítulo 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchisimas gracias a todas aquellas personas que se pasaron a leer, que dejaron Kudos y por supuesto muchísimas gracias los que dejaron un comentario!!! :D
> 
> Aquí les traigo el siguiente, espero que les guste!
> 
> Hasta pronto y Feliz Navidad!!

*POV Sirius*

Mis años en Azkaban eran un recuerdo borroso, la mayoría del tiempo estuve inconsciente debido a las continuas exposiciones a los dementores. La absorción de los recuerdos felices no solo absorbía eso sino que se llevaba una parte de tu energía por eso acababas agotado quedando a un paso de la oscura inconsciencia. La comida no era precisamente de un hotel de cinco estrellas y por supuesto con su ingrediente secreto lo empeoraba.

Ponían poción inhibidora, te hacía imposible poder usar tu magia debido a las protecciones que se creaban alrededor del núcleo mágico, eso y la poca cantidad de comida que daban, tus reservas de energía eran mínimas. Doce años en Azkaban. Doce años sin poder liberar ni un solo segundo a mi Draakon. Algo necesario para todos. Si por algún motivo no lo hacías, tu piel ardía, la fiebre te hacía delirar, tu cuerpo dolía como si hubieras caído desde un quinto piso, tu magia empezaba a luchar con la del Draakon y estabas agotado continuamente. Al final podías sentir como la esencia de tu Draakon se deslizaba entre tus dedos sin poder hacer nada y con el tu vida.

Sin duda habría acabado así si no hubiera aprovechado los pequeños momentos en los que cambiaba las guardia, donde nadie me veía y podía cambiar a mi forma media unos segundo apaciguando un poco a mi Draakon.

Solo dos cosas me hacían poder conservar mi cordura: una de ellas era la sed de venganza, incluso después de estar encerrado más de una década en aquel infierno conservaba la esperanza de salir algún día y poder cazar a aquella rata traidora. Desde que nos conocimos en Hogwarts y se formó el grupo de los merodeadores, Peter había sido para nosotros como el pequeño hermano al que había que proteger de los abusones del colegio.

Sabía exactamente que decir para que nosotros, James y yo, empezáramos a dudar de Remus y como tontos caímos. Su actitud tímida y temerosa no era nada más que una de las máscaras más hipócritas para engañarnos aunque lo cobarde no se lo quitaba nadie. Pero lo que ocupaba mi mente en primer lugar y que conseguía que durante momentos me olvidara de donde estaba en ese momento: mi ahijado.

~…FlashBack…~

El día que Lily se puso en trabajo de parto fue un día alborotado para nosotros. Nos encontrábamos en mi oficina, acabábamos de llegar de apresar a una persona acusada de ser una mortífaga y ahora hacíamos el papeleo. Recordábamos viejos tiempos riéndonos de todas las travesuras que ocasionábamos en Hogwarts, cuando un muy despeinado Remus llegó.

\- ¡James!, ¡Sirius!- sus gritos se oían desde la puerta del ascensor. Al oírlo nos levantamos a ver qué pasaba y nada más salir fuimos abordados por un Moony con falta de oxígeno.

\- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿¡Le pasó algo a Lily!?- preguntó James ofuscadamente y enseguida presté atención.

\- No… Lily… ella ha roto aguas y está ahora en San Mungo- nos explicó rápidamente.

Sin necesidad de decir nada más, salimos vía flú con dirección al hospital mágico, llegamos a la habitación unos quince minutos después para encontrarnos a una Lily maldiciendo al creador del mundo debido a las contracciones.

\- ¡James!- gritó nada más vernos entrar, enseguida acudimos a su lado.

\- Lily, ¡oh mi Lily, tu puedes!- decía James pero su pálida tez decía que el que no podía era él.

-¡Tú, pedazo de mier…!- volvió a grítale en cuanto pudo pero el medico entro en ese momento interrumpiendo.

\- Señores, ha llegado la hora- nos informó el médico, llevaba una gran túnica lisa de color azul al igual que las enfermeras y unas mascarillas iguales que les cubría tanto la nariz como la boca.

\- Estamos listos- respondió James seguro, aunque hubiera sido más creíble sino hubiera estado igual de blanco que las paredes.

\- Bien. Por favor, salgan todos menos el padre- Remus y yo le dimos ánimos a James y unas palabras rápidas a Lily incluso si no nos oía por tantos gritos, de verdad agradecía no ser mujer.

Las horas que siguieron fueron tensas en la sala de espera, Remus se encontraba sentado pero aun así le era imposible estarse quieto moviendo las piernas y los brazos, revolviéndose el pelo, suspirando a cada rato, por el contrario yo… bueno, yo no estaba mejor. No me había separado de la puerta, paseaba por delante una y otra vez, mis nervios me hacían imposible el quedarme quieto pues a los pocos segundos volvía a moverme y mi mirada se volvía hacia el reloj cada pocos segundos.

El momento en el que el médico salió ya habían pasado 14 horas, 37 minutos y 48 segundos desde que todo había empezado. Ni siquiera sabíamos que decir así que solamente lo seguimos hasta la habitación. En ella se encontraban un muy blanco pero feliz James, una Lily con aspecto agotado y un pequeño bulto inquieto en sus brazos.

Siempre pensé que toda mi vida sería un espíritu libre, sin pareja estable, ni hijos ni nada de eso. Solo mi rumbo en la vida era disfrutar de ella al máximo teniendo cuidado de guardar el secreto de que era un Draakon, dudaba profundamente que encontrara a mi pareja pues por más que encontraba a sumisas que me agradaban mi Draakon las rechazaba sin miramientos, por lo que estaba seguro que jamás me enlazaría. No había nada en el mundo que me hiciera cambiar de opinión, o eso creía.

Me acerqué a la camilla lentamente, no quería estropear la atmósfera de tranquilidad que había en aquella habitación. Justo cuando estaba al lado de la camilla el pequeño bulto se removió inquietamente ocasionando que la manta que lo cubría se deslizara revelando el par de ojos verdes más espectaculares que vería en mi larga vida.

La conexión que ocurrió entre su mirada y la mía fue extraña, ¡No solo porque fuera un recién nacido de apenas una hora de nacido, sino que hizo que mi Draakon se agitara en mi interior!

¡A mí! ¡A Sirius Black!, que a mis 20 años nadie había sido capaz de hacerme sentir inquieto con una sola mirada. El sentimiento de protección que sentí no era en nada parecido a lo que sentía por James y Lily, ni Remus e incluso Peter. Aunque los quería comprendía que tenía su vida propia sin embargo el simple pensamiento de separarme de esa criatura que yacía en los brazos de la pelirroja hacia que un sentimiento agónico cruzara por mi pecho.

Sacudí mi cabeza alejando esas horribles sensaciones, acorté la distancia e hice la primera de las cosas que sería una de mis favoritas, lo cogí en brazos y en el momento que sus pequeños pero brillantes ojos verdes me miraron aún sin ver, caí hipnotizado.~

~…FinFlashBack…~

No podía creer que desde ese momento hasta hoy hayan pasado 17 años en los cuales el sentimiento de pertenencia, protección y reciente comprendido amor no había disminuido en lo más mínimo sino que por el contrario habían aumentado hasta límites imposibles y si para tener lo que tengo ahora tuviera que vivir lo mismo, lo haría con gusto.

Lo amaba. Yo, Sirius Black, amaba a alguien, pero no era un alguien cualquiera, era mi compañero, mi pareja elegida y la futura “madre” de mis hijos o de nuestros hijos ya que todavía quedaban parejas por encontrar y aunque debería sentirme celoso, desde pequeños nos enseñan a que algunas sumisas necesitan más de un compañero adaptándonos a la idea de que quizás ese fuera nuestro caso, también ayudan las feromonas que soltará llegado el momento y por último el lazo que se crea entre los dominantes de protección hacia el sumiso.

Ese lazo es total y completamente diferente de un dominante y su sumisa o sumiso, poco a poco te das cuenta de las diferencias como que puedes vivir si uno de los dominantes muere pero si en cualquier caso fuera el sumiso, la tristeza será lo suficientemente grande para que fallezcan sus dominantes.

Pero no quería imaginarme vivir sin Harry, sin volver a ver esos ojos, sentir esos carnosos y suaves labios, acariciar esa blanca y tersa piel que se sonrojaba en los momentos de placer, esa voz que gime, aunque él no lo sabe, sensualmente cada vez que me muevo en su interior, que grita en cada embestida que doy en su punto dulce. Mi excitación subió debido a mis pensamientos y un escalofrío me recorrió todo el cuerpo cuando más dagas lanzadas por unos ojos dorados se clavaban en mi cuerpo con saña, metafóricamente.

\- ¡Sirius!

\- ¿¡Que!?

\- ¿Se puede saber en que estabas pensando al hacer eso? Si no hubiera sido yo el que os encontrara estaríais en grandes problemas. Imaginaos que os hubiera visto Molly.

Un temblor recorrió mi cuerpo de solo pensarlo y por el rabillo del ojos vi que a Harry también.

\- Lo entiendo Remus pero…

\- ¿Desde cuándo?- Nos preguntó, su mirada viajando de mí a Harry. 

\- Desde hace unos días.

\- ¿Por qué…

\- Remus, sabes que nunca he tenido secretos contigo pero ahora…

\- No, no quiero que me digas nada sobre lo que eres- lo miré sorprendido- Puede que no sepa con exactitud lo que eres pero sé que eres algo, puedo sentirlo de ti como lo sentí de James y ahora en Harry.

\- No es que no queramos decírtelo solo es peligroso que lo sepas.

\- Lo entiendo, solo quiero saber una cosa- nos dijo Remus con calma.

\- ¿Cuál?- pregunté con incertidumbre, quería contárselo pero cuanta menos gente lo supiera el secreto seguiría oculto y estaríamos a salvo de los cazadores y más con el tipo de Draakon que es Harry.

\- ¿Lo amas o solo es un pasatiempo como los de tu juventud?- pude sentir tanto la mirada de Remus como la de Harry.

\- Lo amo con toda mi alma, siendo mi pareja y compañero de vida no podría sentir menos.

A través del vínculo noté lo feliz que hizo esa declaración a Harry y solo pude darme unas palmaditas en la espalda mentalmente.

\- Entonces recuerda que para mí lobo Harry es nuestro cachorro y que si le haces daño, me ocuparé de evitar que puedas tener descendencia- no fue la advertencia lo que me hizo tragar duramente sino el tono de voz calmada con el que lo hizo que significaba que cumpliría su promesa.

\- Vamos Moony, me conoces bien.

\- Si te conozco, pero no es malo recordártelo.

\- Gracias- se oyó por primera vez la suave voz de Harry. Se levantó y camino directamente hacia Remus abrazándolo, sino hubiera sabido que era de forma fraternal mi Draakon habría gruñido descontento.

\- No hay nada que agradecer, cachorro- el abrazo se terminó y el lobo se dirigió a la puerta- os esperamos abajo, Tonks está deseando verte- y con eso se fue. Mi oficina se quedó en silencio puesto que nadie quería romperlo.

\- Pues… fue bien ¿no?- dije por decirlo.

\- ¡Oh Merlín, qué vergüenza!

\- Después de todo lo que hemos hecho no sé cómo puedes seguir sintiendo vergüenza- le dije mientras me acercaba para rodearlo con mis brazos sin poder evitar reír.

\- Si pero una cosa es hacer… eso contigo en un sitio donde estemos solos y otra es que alguien nos vea y más si ese alguien es Remus.

\- Bueno pero ahora no está- le dije al oído mientras mordisqueaba el lóbulo de su oreja sabiendo que eso le encantaba, el pequeño gemido que escapó de sus labios lo confirmó.

\- Sirius…

\- ¡Bajen ya!- unos golpes en la puerta nos sobresaltó, aunque la voz de Remus era tranquila la orden estaba impresa. Harry rió y se removió hasta salir de mis brazos lo que sacó un gruñido inconforme a mi Draakon.

\- Vamos- dijo Harry con una sonrisa y saliendo de la oficina.

Como quería a mi amigo Moony, y gracias a Merlín que lo quería, sino en este momento tendría una nueva alfombra de piel de lobo en mi dormitorio.

*POV Harry*

 

Entré al vagón y cerré la puerta. Había revisado caso todo el tren y no ví a ninguno de mis amigos en ningún sitio. Entonces recordé que a Hermione seguía siendo prefecta este último año, estaba tan entusiasmada que nada más recibir la noticia me lo había contado por carta. Luna también había seguido siendo prefecta de su casa motivo por lo cual tampoco estaba. Neville estaba desaparecido aunque seguramente estaba con ese novio tan misterioso. Solo nos había que estaba con alguien pero no nos dijo de que casa era o si quiera si estaba en Hogwarts. Me había encontrado con Ginny en su vagón habitual con sus amigas.

Verla me hizo acordarme de Ron y a preguntarme como estaría. Es increíble lo que hacer estar acoplado a un compañero pervertido, seguía queriendo a Ron, pero comparándolo al de mi compañero se quedaba en un simple amor de hermano. Seguía doliendo su indiferencia, al fin y al cabo eran ocho años de amistad. Me sentía solo en ese vagón tan grande solo con Hedwig, quería dormir un rato hasta llegar pero son el calor de Sirius a mi lado no podía.

Tan sumido en mis pensamientos estaba que solo me di cuenta que llegamos cuando acabé tirado en el piso debido a la parada del tren. Hedwig aluló de una forma que parecía que reía incluso sus dorados ojos brillaban de diversión.

\- Definitivamente si fueras humana irías a Slytherin- su expresión indignada solo consiguió que riera. Me puse la túnica de Gryffindor, cogí la jaula y salí del tren hacia los carros tirados por los Thestral cuando fui interceptado por Hermione, Luna, Neville y Ginny.

\- ¡Harry!- Mione me abrazó fuertemente y yo correspondí gustoso.

\- Hola Mione, Luna, Neville me alegro de volverlos a ver- dije sinceramente.

\- Hola, Harry- me dijo Neville. Había cambiado después de la guerra, el niño rellenito de baja estatura y grandes dientes se había convertido en un apuesto muchacho de casi 1’90, cuerpo fino pero no por menos musculoso y aunque su forma de ser asustadiza y su inocencia siguieran estando su parte valiente había salido a la luz.

Luna seguía con su expresión soñadora y diciendo cosas de extrañas criaturas, de físico seguía siendo igual con sus ojos celestes y su largo pero rubio, sus curvas se habían acrecentado en los lugares correctos y su piel pálida había adquirido brillo.

Hermione por el contrario tenía un tono bronceado, sus castaños ojos se habían aclarado un poco y brillaban de alegría, su pelo castaño no tenía ese aspecto enmarañado como antes sino que caía en suaves ondas hasta un poco más debajo de sus hombros y aunque no tanto como Luna, sus curvas se habían afinado dándole un aspecto femenino.

Y por último Ginny que aunque era menor que nosotros la guerra había hecho que madurara, sus ojos color miel reflejaban fuerza y decisión, había crecido dejándola solo unos centímetros por debajo de mí, su pelo había crecido hasta media espalda igual de liso y pelirrojo. Estaba un poco más pálida desde la última vez que la vi haciendo resaltar las pequeñas pecas que adornaban sus mejillas.

\- ¿Y Ron?- pregunté.

\- Ya está en el castillo, llegó antes con mis padres para hablar con Dumbledore.

\- ¿Entonces ya está curado de la viruela de dragón?- el ceño de Ginny se profundizó ante la pregunta.

\- ¡Oh si, si! Ya está curado, ¿Nos vamos?- se adelantó y nosotros nos miramos extrañados y me di cuenta que Hermione estaba tensa.

\- ¿Estás bien, Mione?

\- Si, no pasa nada, vamos- nos dio una sonrisa dudosa y nos pusimos en marcha hacia los carruajes.

Luego de llegar y dejar nuestro equipaje en la entrada nos fuimos al comedor a esperar hasta que la selección iniciara. Este año había bastantes alumnos de primero, incluso tuvieron que agrandar las mesas para que cupieran todos.

La selección pasó normalmente quedando 23 en Ravenclaw, 24 en Slytherin, 16 en Hufflepuff y 21 en Gryffindor, la comida apareció encima de las mesas sorprendiendo a los nuevos y nos dispusimos a cenar.

\- ¡Hey compañeros!- una voz nos sorprendió, hacía tiempo que no la oíamos.

\- ¡¡Ron!!- exclamaron Seamus y Dean alegremente, según Hermione no hacía mucho que habían empezado a salir y desde ese momento no se separaban.

\- ¿Por qué no contestabas las cartas?- le dije inquisitivamente. No había cambiado mucho, su pelo un poco más largo y con su color anaranjado característico, sus celestes ojos brillaban más que antes resaltando por la extrema palidez de su piel dejando notoriamente dos o tres pecas salteadas en sus mejillas, su cuerpo, atlético por el Quiddicht, estaba más delgado consecuencia de meses estando enfermo, o eso creíamos.

\- Lo siento, quería hacerlo, pero sabéis como es mi madre. No me dejaba levantar de la cama hasta que estuviera curado- nos dijo apenado.

\- Pero ya estás mejor- le dije, el asintió y se sentó a mi lado, fruncí el ceño extrañado ante eso.

\- ¿Qué?- me preguntó Ron.

\- Es extraño que te pongas a mi lado, siempre te pones con Hermione.

\- Lo hemos dejado- informó Hermione todavía enfrascada en su libro. El silencio que siguió a esa declaración fue tenso. Hermione nos miró y suspiró cansadamente- fue de mutuo acuerdo.

\- Si, nos queremos pero no de esa manera aunque seguimos siendo amigos como antes, ¿No Mione?- ellos se sonrieron y volvieron cada uno a lo suyo, Hermione a leer y Ron a devorar su cena.

Una vez la cena terminó nos dispusimos a ir a nuestra sala común, caminábamos amenamente hablando de cosas sin importancia, Ron discutía con Seamus tácticas para el partido de Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw, Dean simplemente iba al lado de su novio escuchando, Neville iba con Luna para acompañarla a su sala y Hermione y yo caminábamos tranquilamente cerrando la marcha.

\- ¿Segura que estás bien?- le pregunté, ella seguro sabría de lo que hablaba.

\- Sí.

\- Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo.

\- Lo sé Harry y de verdad no pasa nada solo… es raro volver a ser como antes pero desde un principio ya sabía que no duraría mucho, incluso siendo novios nuestras relación era igual a cuando éramos solo amigos, menos por los besos seguíamos discutiendo la mayoría del tiempo.

No sabía que decirle así que simplemente pasé mi brazo derecho por sus hombros y la acerqué en un medio abrazo. Los pelos de mi nuca se erizaron, me sentía observado y eso me ponía nervioso. Olfateé un poco el aire y miles de sensaciones me llegaron, olía la humedad, el olor a tierra y plantas del exterior, miles de perfumes y colonias de todas las personas a mi alrededor pero solo un par captó mi atención, un ligero pero aun así potente toque a menta y otro a canela provocaban sensaciones extrañas en mi organismo, me tentaban, me llamaban…. Potter, Potter.

\- ¡Señor Potter!- un grito me sobresaltó sacándome del trance en el que me encontraba. Unos ojos negros ónix me atravesaban haciendo que un escalofrío bajara por mi columna.

\- Disculpe profesor, no le he oído.

\- ¿Qué pasa Potter, acaso los gritos de sus fans ya lo han dejado sordo?- podía escuchar las risas de los demás incluso los que intentaban aguantarla. No le seguí el juego, sabía que si respondía el diría algo más mordaz y podríamos estar allí hasta que finalizara el curso y la otra no quería un castigo tan pronto- Sígame, Señor Potter- volvió a repetir con ese odioso tono de voz y ese arrastrar de palabras capaz de enervar hasta a una estatua. Despidiéndome de mis amigos con un cabeceo lo seguí en silencio.

Fue toda una sorpresa ver al supuesto fallecido profesor de pociones una semana después de terminar la guerra, aparecer en el gran comedor completamente curado y ayudando con pociones en la enfermería. Nadie sabía cómo se había salvado del veneno de Nagini, pero sabrá Merlín que clase de pociones tenía él guardados.

Llegamos a la estatua del grifo e inmediatamente esta comenzó a girar mostrándonos la entrada, avanzamos hasta llegar a la puerta del despacho y antes de poder tocar escuchamos el pase.

\- ¡Oh Severus, muchas gracias!- le dijo Dumbledore a cambio recibió un mudo asentimiento del profesor que salió sin mirar atrás.

\- ¿Quería verme, profesor Dumbledore?

\- Si mi muchacho, ya sé que has recibido tu herencia mágica.

\- ¿Hay algún problema?- pregunté temeroso.

\- No, claro que no hay ningún problema. Me parecéis criaturas sorprendentes, poderosas y con conciencia.

\- ¿Tu sabias lo que era?

\- No Harry, no podía saber que eras uno hasta que no recibieras tu herencia, no todos los hijos de Draakon lo son en el futuro, hay muchos que son humanos. Conocí lo que era tu padre cuando al recién recibir su herencia encontró a su pareja y tuvimos que tomar precauciones- sonrió como si fuera un buen recuerdo, Sirius me contó que mi padre se volvió posesivo y gruñón con cada uno que se acercaba por lo menos a 7 metros de Lily Potter así que tener a un James Potter celoso y posesivo caminando por los pasillos llenos de humanos no era muy divertido pero bueno, muchos sabían que Dumbledore no estaba muy cuerdo a veces.

\- ¿Entonces que quería decirme?

\- ¡Oh sí! Fue una sorpresa para mi enterarme que Sirius era tu pareja pero bueno al fin y al cabo no hay reglas en los enlaces. Solo quería que supieras que ya que estás enlazado no creo que quieras estar lejos de tu pareja, así que os he dado una de las torres que están vacías para que te quedes con ella. No te preocupes, a medida que vayas encontrando a tus otras parejas, la torre irá acomodándose. Está un poco lejos pero me imaginé que querríais privacidad sobre todo a la hora de la reclamación- me miró cuando dijo eso y no pude evitar sonrojarme.

\- Gra…Gracias, ¿Y qué le digo a mis amigos?

\- Por eso no te preocupes, la profesora Mcgonagall ya se ha ocupado de eso, tu solo tienes que afirmarlo. Tu torre se encuentra en el séptimo piso, sigues todo recto, giras a la derecha y en la próxima a la izquierda, es la última puerta… aunque es la única de ese pasillo.

\- Muchas gracias, ¿Quiere algo más?

\- No mi muchacho, puedes irte a descansar.

Salí del despacho con dirección a las escaleras. No podía creer que tuviera una torre para mí y mis parejas y encima en el séptimo piso. Después de que en primer año consiguiera la piedra no había vuelto por allí, sabía que Fluffy no estaba pues lo habían liberado pero del ajedrez, el troll y todo lo demás no sabía que había pasado.

Tener una torre tan alejada era lo mejor pues había comprobado que el líbido después del acoplamiento seguía siendo elevado durante unas semanas más, no sería bueno que los alumnos escucharan gruñidos y ruidos extraños, además de que no aguantaría que alguien me viera, con una vez fue suficiente.

Iba tan perdido en mis pensamiento que no me di cuenta que había llegado y que casi me paso, subí en los momentos justos para que la escalera no me llevara a otro sitio, no tardé mucho en llegar al último tramo cuando lo olí, o mejor dicho, los olí.

Esos aromas a menta y canela le hacían sentir a mi cuerpo cosas extrañas, sentía un calor ebullir desde el fondo de mi alma, me envolvían haciéndome ronronear que era justo lo que estaba haciendo ahora. Sentía mi magia intentando librarse del hechizo del collar, esa idea me gustó así que llevando una mano al collar y empecé a sacarlo, ruidos de pasos me sacaron de mi ensoñación y me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Casi me quito el colgante mostrando mi verdadera forma a dos completos desconocidos.

Subí rápidamente lo poco de escalera que me quedaba, estaba oscuro, lo único que se veía era los pocos lugares que iluminaban las escasas antorchas, lo suficiente para poder avanzar. Aceleré el paso pues mis perseguidores lo habían hecho, giré a la izquierda y esta vez salí corriendo intentando llegar lo más pronto posible, ya estaba llegando solo me faltaba girar a la derecha y ya vería la puerta pero cuando lo hice solo vi más pasillos y ninguna puerta. Avancé un tramo mirando por otro corredor pero la puerta no estaba, los pasos de mis perseguidores se oían por todos lados aumentando mi nerviosismo, mi lado Slytherin afloró y con él mi sentido de la preservación, puede que ese olor me llamara y me relajara pero no sabía quiénes eran las personas que lo emitían, por lo que corrí.

No miraba por donde iba, solo avanzaba sin bajar el ritmo con la intención de salir de ahí, ese lugar era peor que el laberinto de la competición de cuarto curso. Pero el no fijarme por donde iba me jugó una mala pasada y en el próximo giro choqué contra algo duro, hubiera acabado en el piso de no ser por el fuerte agarre que se apoderó de mi cintura. Intenté liberarme pero el agarre de hierro que apresaba mi cintura lo hacía imposible, liberé un poco de mi magia y gruñí, quería que se soltara. Lo miré por primera vez y me encontré con unos ojos oscuros parecidos al ónix pero si te fijabas bien podías ver reflejos amatistas, su tez morena contrastaba con la mía pálida, su pelo negro corto parecía hecho de seda, su rostro poseía rasgos aristocráticos inconfundibles y menos para mí. Me volví a remover inquieto intentando liberarme un poco y poder atacar o hacer algo pero sus manos pasaron de agarrar mi cintura a sujetar con fuerza mis muñecas y así evitar que siguiera golpeándolo.

\- Suéltame- gruñí.

\- Tranquilo hermoso- gruñó Zabini, su voz era unas octavas más grave de lo que recordaba, me sacaba una cabeza de alto, su cuerpo era musculoso de hombros anchos y se podía imaginar perfectamente sus curtidos músculos debajo de la camisa del uniforme.

\- Mira lo que hemos encontrado por aquí- estaba tan concentrado detallando a Zabini y abrumado con su olor que no había detectado otra presencia hasta que unas manos habían ocupado el lugar donde antes habían estado las de Zabini.

\- ¿Qué?- salté asustado y sorprendido y si no estuviera atrapado entre dos cuerpos le hubiera borrado la sonrisa socarrona a Zabini de un golpe. Era imposible que hiciera movimiento alguno, si antes no tenía casi ninguna posibilidad ahora eran completa y absolutamente nulas.

Sentí los colmillos del nuevo individuo en mi cuello mordiendo suavemente sin llegar a romper la piel. Mi respiración era agitada, la exquisita menta y la suave canela actuaban como un potente afrodisíaco en mi sistema al mezclarse. Estar atrapado entre dos jóvenes dominantes tenía a mis hormonas revolucionadas y un ronroneo involuntario y constante en mi garganta. Relajé mi cuerpo rindiéndome a las suaves caricias que repartían por mi cuerpo. La traviesa lengua del desconocido jugaba con la piel de mi cuello, mi curiosidad fue despertando hasta que me fue imposible ignorarla así que lamentándolo giré mi cabeza para ver a quién tenía a mis espaldas y me congelé. Unos ojos de plata líquida llenos de deseo me devolvían la miraba. ¿Quién iba a decir que mi fantasía de estar así con Blaise Zabini y Draco Malfoy, se hiciera realidad?

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que hayáis entendido todo, cualquier duda pues dejadme un mensaje! :D


End file.
